Algo mas
by Crazy'95
Summary: No hay summary, a medida que la historia avanza sabran de que se trata ...
1. Chapter 1

**Como uno de mis tantos proyectos de inspiración momentáneo, así lo llamo yo, se me ocurrió la no tan loca idea de hacer un Fic, el primero.**

**Aclaro: Es un Takari**

**Hope you like it! :)**

**DIGIMON NO ME PERTENECE!**

**Universo alterno**

**Algo ****mas****...**

**-Capitulo 1.****- *Un Cigarrillo...**

Hoy un lunes inicio la secundaria, un ciclo en mi vida empieza, mi nombre: Hikari Yagami, pero me suelen llamar Kari, en realidad soy una persona alegre, disfruto de la compañía de mis amigos, en fin, vivo una vida de lo mas normal, pero eso era la que creía, hasta este momento todo era normal, sin ningún problema, y pensar que todo eso iba a cambiar, talvez todo sea cosa del destino pero quien sabe, además soy del tipo de personas que vive el momento, así de simple soy, la verdad es que no me gusta complicarme, se me olvidaba comentar que tengo un hermano y uno bastante hiperactivo y sobreprotector, así es Tai Yagami, el niño prodigio en el futbol, que ahora esta sentado a mi lado con su misma cara despreocupada, al fin y al cabo es su ultimo año.

-¡Hola Kari, Tai!- Escucho que alguien grita mi nombre al bajar del auto al llegar

-Davis-Libero de un suspiro, Davis un chico amable pero a veces es bastante desesperante y de paso esta en el equipo de futbol junto a Tai

-¿Preparada para la secundaria?-

-No lo se-Realmente no me siento segura de la secundaria, ojala sea divertida

-¡Como que no lo sabes!... No te ya que yo voy a estar en el mismo salón que tú- Me sonríe, no hago mas que devolverle la sonrisa, nunca es malo tener a un amigo cerca, y con eso termina la pequeña charla.

Llegamos a el salón me senté en mitad de la tercera fila, y a mi lado se sentó Davis, mire todo el salón, todos son desconocidos, caras que nunca e visto, pero ya tendré tiempo de conocerlos. Llego nuestro maestro el Sr. Kunikida, hombre alto, castaño, atlético vestido de traje, nos dio un, pequeño discurso de bienvenida para luego hacer que nos presentáramos, diciendo cosas como que nos gusta, color favorito, de que institución vienes etc etc. Mi turno llego:

-Hola mi nombre es Hikari Yagami, pero pueden llamarme Kari- Sonrío -Vengo de la primaria del este de Odaiba y me gustaría se amiga de todos- Con eso tomo asiento, recibo un "Muy bien " del Sr Kunikida y varios aplausos y sonrisas de los estudiantes.

Así continuaron las presentaciones, no me había tomado la molestia de mirar a los dueños de aquellas voces que se presentaba, ya estaba algo aburrida de eso, pero una sonó totalmente diferente, lo que hizo que me girara a buscar de donde provenía.

-Takeru Takaishi, primaria del Norte de Odaiba- Seguí con la mirada la voz arrogante hasta que encontré al dueño, un rubio, ojiazul al final de mi fila, era bastante guapo, cosa que no paso desapercibido por nadie del género femenino.

-¿Algo mas Sr Takaishi?- Pregunto el maestro

Respondió el rubio con un simple cortante -NO- Para luego sentarse.

...

Una semana había pasado ya, me encontraba en mi asiento recordando las veces que la gran mayoría de las chicas se acercaban a hablar con Takeru, pero casi nunca respondía y si lo hacia de su boca solo salían cortas frases como: "No me interesas""No""Déjame en paz""Estoy ocupado" y con eso acababa la conversación, aunque la chicas solo decían que eso lo hacia aun mas atractivo. Para ese entonces ya había echo algunas amistades como Asakura Koizumi chica de cabello negro largo muy atlética y amigable, Yuki Ryoku, chica de castaña con el cabello corto, casi parecido al mío aunque el mío es mas largo, Yolei Inoe, chica hiperactiva de cabello lila largo, en mis cortos 15 años es la primera vez que conozco a un chica tan directa como ella, ellas eran mis amigas mas cercanas, aunque también estaban Rika y Yuri, mis pensamientos fueron perturbados por la voz de nuestro jefe de salón, por así llamarlo.(N/A Jefe de salón es como el que se encargar de las actividades de los estudiantes del salón o algo así)

-Hoy todos tendrán nuestros puestos- Decía el Sr Kunikida que sostenía una caja llena de papelitos- Cada uno acérquese en orden y tome un papel-

Mi nuevo lugar era el del final al lado del gran ventanal y junto a mi el Sr. Cubito de hielo o Glacial Takaishi, esos eran algunos de los apodos que los chicos le habían puesto, un suspiro se escapo de mi boca al pensar esto.

Durante los siguientes tres días no habíamos hablado y pero aun echo contacto visual, pero el jueves día 4 me atreví a hablarle antes de que llegara el profesor.

-¿Como has estado?-Sonrío, mientras el levanta su cabeza, ya que estaba acostado sobre la mesa, y me mira.

-No saldré contigo- Responde sin ninguna emoción en su rostro

-Mmmm no era eso lo que te pregunte-

Dándome como respuesta libera un gran - HPMH-

-¿Te gusta el instituto?-

-No tiene diferencia con los demás- Responde irritado, pero fue una sorpresa que dijera mas de 4 palabras y justo antes de que pudiera decir algo mas la clase ya había empezado.

Había intentado hablar con el pero el los recreos comía junto con el equipo de basquetbol del cual ahora era miembro, por otra parte las chicas me habían bombardeado con preguntas acerca de lo que Takeru había dicho. Ahora me encontraba en la misma situación que el jueves, tratando de iniciar una conversación.

-¿Hay algo que te guste en particular?-

-Nada en particular-

-Vamos debe de haber algo que te guste, a mi me gusta la música-Digo sonriendo

-Leer-

-Sabia que algo te gustaba hacer, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

-¡Si tienes algo que decir solo dilo no deberías preguntarlo!-Me dijo con su común tono irritado

-Según me dijeron eres de Francia entonces ¿Por que te mudaste aquí?-Parece que esa pregunta toco algo en el, porque su gesto cambio de indiferente a irritado

-No es asunto tuyo-

No pude volver a preguntar ni siquiera a decirle otra cosa simplemente mis pensamientos se detuvieron ante esa respuesta. Desde aquel día no volví a hablarle, ya era un caso perdido.

Estaba en la ultima hora en la clase de historia, bastante aburrida a mi parecer, y no era la única que pensaba eso ya que todos parecían estar ocupados hablando de sus planes de fin de semana.

-Ya que todos están tan ocupados con sus planes del fin de semana, le agregare un pequeño trabajo-Dijo el Sr Itsuki - Harán un informe de 5000 palabras del origen del país que le asignare-

Como música de fondo se escucho un "Noooooo" lo que aumento nuestra tortura de 5000 a 10000 palabras, con la advertencia de 5000 mas si repetíamos la acción anterior.

-El trabajo lo harán con su compañero de al lado-Mire a Takeru con sorpresa pero este ni siquiera se inmuto, de nuevo el destino o lo que sea que siempre me termina juntando con él.

El profesor empezó a designar los países, a el Sr Glaciar y a mi nos toco Egipto, por ultimo el maestro dono "generosamente" su últimos minutos para que nos organizáramos.

-¿Mi casa o la tuya?-Pregunté

-Decide tú-

-Entonces será mi casa-Dije para luego explicarle la dirección. Para luego el responderme con un simple

-Llegare a las 5-

Solo asentí, y una vez mas nuestra conversación se volvió silenciosa, mas no del todo porque justo en ese momento empezó a llover, no paso mucho tiempo para que sonara el timbre para la salida y para mi desgracia hoy me tocaba limpieza del salón "Hoy no pudo ser peor" mencione para mi misma mientras limpiaba. Tarde 15 min en acabar la limpieza y paso a paso me dirigí hacia la salida pero extrañamente me tope con Takeru, no dije nada solo seguí mi camino hasta la salida, llegue hasta salida y seguía lloviendo además de seguro Tai ya se había ido con el chofer del auto, me tocaba caminar hacia la calle y conseguir un taxi, de seguro me mojare, y justo antes de moverme escuche la voz de Takeru

-Si te mojas enfermaras-Me dijo en voz neutra, pero me dejo bastante sorprendida era la primera ve que decía algo amable o eso creí hasta que continuó- Si enferma me tocara hacer todo el trabajo-

Era obvio que me mojaría, y yo creía que era amable, lo único que quería es saber que no hará todo el trabajo, ya estaba harta el día no había sido bueno y tenia que soportar sus comentarios egoístas, tenia muchas cosas que decirle pero solo respondí con un

-Lo se-

Logro observar que un auto negro se acerca y se detiene al frente de nosotros, un hombre baja de el con una sombrilla y abre la puerta de atrás.

-Sr. Takaishi lamento el retraso- Dijo el hombre, y de nuevo el Sr Insensible no respondió solo entro.

El hombre iba a cerrar la puerta pero la mano de Takeru lo impidió, y me sorprendió a escuchar su petición.

-¿Basta a entrar o no?-

No tenia ganas de hablar, solo asentí con la cabeza y obedecí, posterior mente el chofer fue a su asiento y encendió el motor, le di la dirección de mi casa pero luego el comento

-Sr Takaishi parece que su amiga vive cerca de su casa, ¿Desea que vayamos ahí primero?-

-Vayamos directo a casa de ella... Y no es mi amiga-

¿Que le sucede a este tipo? Me pregunte, además yo tampoco quiero ser su amiga, no tanto simplemente no me importaría... Vi por la ventana y por fin llegábamos a mi casa, al frente un gran portón bloquea la entrada, pedí que me dejaran ahí, no quería causar mas molestias, el chofer accedió y cuando iba a salir del auto un agarrón en mi brazo me detuvo y gire a ver a Takeru que me ofrecía un paraguas con su mano libre, no quería nada de el por lo que dije "No gracias" pero lo único que provoque con eso es que agarre se intensifique, ante tal situación no me toco mas que agarrar el paraguas, pasar el portón y caminar, quería llegar a casa lo mas rápido posible, quería tomar un largo baño y descansar sin pensar en absolutamente NADA... porque mañana será un día muy "entretenido".

...

Era sábado, me había levantado un poco tarde, lo primero que hice fue desayunar, pero sola, la razón es simple, mi padres viajan todo el tiempo por negocios, no por nada vivo en una gran "mansión" y estudio en una de las instituciones mas caras, se preguntaran donde queda mi hermano, la respuesta se resume en tres palabras, Amigos Desocupados y Novia. Ahora lo único que me queda esta ver como hago para entretenerme hasta que el Sr Cubito de hielo llegue. Ninguna idea interesante se me ocurrió, así que usare el plan B, dormiré hasta las 3, luego como algo, me doy una ducha y listo, "que buen plan", pensé en voz alta muestras iba a cumplir mi plan.

Tal como dije había cumplido el plan, era 15 para las 5 y estaba en mi cuarto cepillando mi cabello, había optado por vestir unos shorts y una blusa blanca de tiras, justo al terminar de colocar un broche del mismo color de mi blusa, el timbre sonó, baje las escaleras y vi como la sirvienta habría la puerta para dejar entrar a el Sr Cubito de hielo, que se veía bastante bien con sus jeans largos, con su camisa azul con los 2 primeros botones sin abrochar y con si chaqueta negra abierta. Camine hacia para saludarlo con una sonrisa y un "Hola", como era de esperarse no respondió por lo que solo me encamine a mi habitación con el detrás mío, al llegar rompí el silencio.

-¿Que es lo que haremos?-

-Lo mas lógico para hoy seria buscar información, resumirla y organizarla, para mañana empezar con el informe-

-Parece una buena idea-Di mi aprobación - Tu puedes usar la computadora del escritorio y yo mi laptop-

-Entonces empecemos-Dijo sentándose en la silla del escritorio, yo tome una silla y me senté a un lado del mismo con mi laptop.

-Te voy a consultar cada vez que encuentre algo interesante, así sabré si estoy en lo correcto.

-Bien- Con esto nos pusimos a trabajar.

...Llevábamos 2 horas de intenso trabajo, hasta que fuimos interrumpidos por la sirvienta que traía algo de comer.

-Deberías comer algo- Sugerí probando un trozo de pizza.

-Hmph-Respondió, y luego dirigió su mano a su bolsillo para sacar un... CIGARRILLO, luego hizo los mismo con la otra mano y saco un...ENCENDEDOR, ¿Piensa fumar en mi casa? ¿En MI cuarto?... No solo esta bromeando me dije a mi misma con sarcasmo mientras veía como encendía el cigarrillo, pero justa antes de que diera la primera probada del aquel objeto, se lo arrebate con rapidez de la mano.

-Si querías uno me lo hubieras pedido-Dijo Takeru enojado

-Yo no fumo y tu tampoco deberías hacerlo-Respondí seria

-No eres nadie para impedir que lo haga- Lo que decía era cierto no era nadie para impedir que lo hiciera ni siquiera eran amigos, la única razón por la que están juntos era por aquel estúpido informe.

-Tienes razón no soy nadie, y aunque quisiera ser tu amiga, a ti no te importaría-

-Tienes razón, así que devuélveme mi cigarrillo-

-Tú tampoco eres nadie para exigirme nada-

-Eso se aplicaría si ese no fuera mi último cigarrillo-

-Pues es una pena-

-¿A donde quieres llegar con todo esto? ¿Quieres que seamos amigos?¿Que te cuente lo mucho que odio estar aquí, o que te explique por que soy como soy, que te diga que eres linda, que eres amable? ¡Pues yo no soy así!, ¿Que es lo que quieres de mi Yagami?-Dijo Takeru en voz alta

-¿Cual es tu problema? Yo solo quería ser amable, llegar a conocerte para poder entenderte- Respondí en el mismo tono que Takeru, mientras sentía como una lagrima rodaba por mi mejilla

-No lo hagas-

-¡¿Hacer que?-Ya no podía mas, con esta frase empecé a llorar

-¿Si soy tu amigo... Pararías de llorar?-

-¿Que?-Pregunte confundida

-Lo que escuchaste-

-¿Por que lo haces, es por que estoy llorando?-

-Soy tu amigo, conseguiste lo que querías, solo...para de llorar y de cuestionarme-

-¿Te molesta verme llorar?-

-Simplemente...no me gusta ver a la gente llorar-Dijo Takeru en tono diferente al usual, era un tono melancólico.

-Eso es bastante considerado-Dije limpiándome las lagrimas

-Sera mejor que acabemos el trabajo de hoy... Y puedes quedarte con mi cigarrillo- Tomo asiento y señalo hacia el suelo donde había caído el cigarrillo, que ya casi se consumía en su totalidad. No dije nada mas ya de por si tenia muchas cosas en mi cabeza. Eran las 8:30 pm y ya habíamos terminado, Takeru ya se había ido, pero no sin antes haberme dado la dirección de su casa, ya que ahí seria donde terminaríamos el informe.

El día había acabado y aunque no de la manera que quería había logrado un gran avance con el Sr Cubito de Hielo, quien no era tan insensible como aparentaba, y quien diría que logre conocerlo aunque sea un poco con esta discusión y todo gracias a un Cigarrillo

**Creo que escribí mucho xD **

**Dejen sus comentarios, si les gusto, si no, lo que sea :)**** Criticas, de todo ;), y lo principal es que me digan como mejorar, y si continuo con este proyecto o no. **

**Att: *Diana **


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias por sus reviews, me sacaron una gran sonrisa :D por lo que ****seguiré con este fic :) , y gracias también por la critica prometo tomarla en cuenta ;)**

**Sin mas que decir les dejo el siguiente capitulo.**

Algo mas...

*Sonrisa...

Ahí me encontraba yo, dentro del auto con dirección a casa de el Sr Cubito de hielo, sí así le digo cuando se comporta como el objeto ya mencionado totalmente "Frio". Había optado por usar unos jeans largos, una blusa de mangas largas color morada con franjas negras, hacia bastante frio en el ambiente, mire por la ventana y me di cuenta que ya estábamos llegando a el lugar de encuentro, pasamos por una gran puerta de metal, para luego llegar a la puerta de entrada de madera que extrañamente tenia inscrita la letra "S", baje del auto y camine hacia la puerta, me detuve al frente de ella en busca de algún timbre o algo, al encontrarlo mi mano se movió de forma casi inconsciente para presionar aquel botón, pero solo logre rosarlo ya que la puerta se abrió sorpresivamente mostrando aun rubio, me quede en shock al verlo era casi idéntico a Takeru, las únicas diferencias podrían ser su cabello que era un poco mas largo y su estatura, ya que parecía algo mayor. Seguí mirando atentamente a aquel chico rubio idéntico a Takeru, ¿Quien es? ¿Sera su hermano, primo, o por ultimo su tío? O ¿El cubito de hielo es un clon cuyo ADN sufrió una extraña alteración, que dejo como defecto su personalidad evasiva? ¿O talvez el Cubito de hielo es un alien, con forma humana, que no entiende los sentimientos de los demás y que controla las mentes para no ser descubierto? , seguí creando miles de preguntas y cada vez se volvían más tontas, pero justo antes de seguir formulándome aquellas bobas cuestiones el rubio al frente mío me hablo.

-Tu debes ser la amiga de Tk que iba a venir, ven pasa- Solo asentí y lo seguí dentro de la gran casa, por ahora no tenia palabras para decir, ni siquiera un hola pude pronunciar, ¡Hey esperen! ¿Con Tk se refería al Cubito de hielo?

-Soy Matt, Tk esta arriba, escalera izquierda, ultimo cuarto del pasillo-Me dijo señalando hacia donde me había indicado

-... Lamento no haberme presentado soy Kari-Dije con una sonrisa

-Me gustaría charlar un poco mas contigo...-Miro el reloj de su muñeca y continuo- ...Pero se me hace tarde, espero verte en otro momento-Con una sonrisa salió prácticamente corriendo hacia la salida. Mire a mi alrededor y me di cuenta de lo amplia que era la casa, el tema principal de las paredes parecía ser el blanco y con algunos retratos como decoración, también pude observar un gran escalera que mas arriba se divida en dos, una izquierda y una derecha, con eso recordé las indicaciones de Matt.

-Escalera izquierda ultima habitación- Dije para mi misma mientras seguía las indicaciones. Llegue a donde suponía que era la habitación de Takeru, la puerta estaba entreabierta por lo que decidí echar un vistazo, pero creo que no fue una buena idea, frente a mis ojos aquel ser al que suelo llamar el Sr Cubito de hielo estaba casi sin ropa, lo único que cubría si desnudez eran sus boxers, podía admirar su torso bien formado, sus marcados abdominales... ¡Detente! ¿ ¡En que estas pensando Kari? ¡Vamos di algo ahora y no te sonrojes!

-¿Piensas quedarte espiando?-Ese era Takeru con su cara de poker...y con esto de nuevo vuelven a interrumpir mis pensamientos, se les esta haciendo costumbre.

-Lo siento-Fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir ya sonrojada.

Takeru empezó a vestirse al frente mío como si yo no existiera, definitivamente es todo un Cubito de hielo incapaz de derretirse ante nada. Quería girar para no verlo pero simplemente no pude, estaba inmóvil.

-Entra-Dijo ya vestido, no hice mas que obedecer y caminar débilmente hacia el.

-Empecemos con el informe-

Por el momento no tenia nada que decir solo asentí e hice lo que dijo, empezar a trabajar, ya que simplemente había quedado estupefacta ante las imágenes anteriores. Nos encontrábamos trabajando al igual que el día anterior, tecleando en el ordenador para completar las 10000 palabras, y al cabo de 2 horas y media de tanto esfuerzo llegamos a unas 9456, para empeorar la situación ya no había mas que escribir, todo lo que se supone que entendimos ya estaba escrito, sin ninguna idea que aportar me mantuve en silencio esperando que Takeru tenga alguna idea.

-Ya no hay mas que escribir- Con esas palabras Takeru confirmo lo que había pensado. Pero una idea vino a mi tan rápido como un pestañeo.

-¡Deberíamos extender las palabras!-Esa era mi idea

-¿Extender las palabras?-

-¡Si! Te explico, en vez de poner "generalmente" podrías extenderlo a "según esta comprobado, por lo general etc etc.", así tendríamos mas palabras ¿Que te parece?-Dije con una sonrisa (N/A Lo de alargar palabras es una táctica muy usada por mi y mis amigas cuando tenemos extensos informes xD)

-Bien- Esa fue su gran respuesta, esperaba un "Buena idea Kari" o un "Bien pensado" pero parece que a el no le gusta gastar saliva, además con esa me basta.

...

Terminamos el trabajo con palabras de sobra, ahora lo único que faltaba era imprimirlo y todo listo, pero algo realmente me sorprendió al observar el rostro de aquel Cubito de hielo, era una ¡Sonrisa!, o eso era lo que parecía, la comisura derecha de su boca se había movido un poco hacia arriba formando una arrogante sonrisa, parece que disfrutaba haber acabado el informe, al parecer Takeru Takaishi si es capaz de sonreir.

Parece que es un buen momento para conversar y así aprovechare para despejar mis dudas.

-¿Tk?-Esa era mi primera duda ¿Por que Tk?

-Hmph-

-¿Que significa Tk?-Pregunte de nuevo

-Takeru abreviado... y Matt es mi hermano- Pregunta 1 y posible pregunta 2 contestadas, de mala gana pero contestadas.

-¿Esta vez me dirás por que te mudaste aquí?-Pregunte nerviosa

-Seguirás molestando con eso hasta que te responda ¿Cierto?-

-Aja-

-Eres una molestia-

-¿Vas a responder?-

-Mis padres estaban divorciados, vivía con mi madre en Francia ella murió hace 3 años, y me mude con mi padre y mi hermano- Puede que esa sea la razón de su personalidad poco sociable, esa parecía ser la mejor respuesta a su actitud o así parecía

-Siento lo de tu madre-

-No quiero tu lastima-Respondió cortante

-No es lastima, soy tu amiga y te estoy mostrando mi apoyo-

-No lo necesito y se acabo el interrogatorio-Dijo Takeru que mantuvo su cara de poker durante toda la conversación, por ahora algunas dudas habían sido disipadas, pero nuevas preguntas se empezaban a formar, pero por hoy parece que es suficiente, no quería que se repitiera lo de ayer así que decidí que ya era hora de irme a casa, mire la hora en mi celular y ya eran las 8, tenia hambre y sueño, así que decidí irme. Llame al chofer para que fuera a recogerme, no tuve que esperar mucho, me despedí de Takeru con un "Nos vemos" y lo único que obtuve fue el "Hmph" al que estoy empezando a acostumbrándome.

...

Llegue a mi casa, había 4 carros estacionados en fila y la puerta estaba entreabierta, eso me asusto un poco así que corrí adentro para saber que sucedía, podía escuchar varias voces confusas a lo lejos y a medida que avanzaba hacia la sala se hacían mas claras, al llegar vi a un grupo de 5 chicos, entre ellos Tai y...

-¿Matt?-Dije en voz alta, lo que provoco que todos giraran a mirarme

-¿Se conocen?-Pregunto mi hermano

-Si- Respondió Matt con una sonrisa

-¿Donde y cuando?- Parece que Tai empezara con su interrogatorio

-Hermano no empieces, hablaremos otro día, ahora voy a comer algo- Solté estas palabras con cansancio y camine hacia la cocina, escuche el "Nos vemos" de Matt a lo lejos pero seguí mi camino hacia la cocina, me prepare un sandwich, al terminar de comerlo fui directo a mi cuarto, tome un baño rápido y me fui a la cama. Hoy había sido un día bastante pesado, todo por culpa de ese informe, del cual espero obtener una buena calificación, además con ese informe conocí a Matt que parece un chico bastante amable, también descubrí algunas cosas acerca de Takeru y por primera vez pude ver su Sonrisa, parece que no es tan frio como parece, así que tratare de derretir a ese Cubito de hielo. Con esto puedo decir que no fue un día tan malo después de todo.

**Los dejo con estas preguntas: ¿Sera que a Matt le gusta Kari? ¿La muerte de la madre de Tk es la ****razón de su personalidad o hay Algo más ;)? ¿Kari podrá derretir al Cubito de hielo Takaishi? Y ¿Por que mi fic se llama "Algo más"? Averígüenlo en los siguientes capítulos.**

**Dejen reviews diciendo si les gusto el capitulo, si no les gusto (aunque creo q****ue me quedo corto) y recuerden sus reviews me hacen sonreir :) (Cuando estoy feliz me inspiro y escribo mas capítulos :P ;D )**

**Att: *Diana **


	3. Chapter 3

**Gracias por sus reviews :) me suben el ánimo y hacen que me den ganas de escribir hasta más no poder xD. Disfruten**** el**** siguiente**** capitulo**** ;) .**

**Algo**** más****...**

******* Chicas****,**** preguntas**** y**** peleas****...**

-Este día no pude ser peor- Esas fueron mis palabras llenas de tristeza, se preguntaran ¿donde estoy? La respuesta es simple "La oficina del director" y junto a mi un par de chicos mucho mas culpables que yo, se podría decir que yo era la victima que había sido arrastrada a esta incomoda situación, talvez no entiendan nada de lo que diga por eso regresare al inicio de clases de hoy Martes.

...

Caminaba feliz hasta mi salón, la razón de mi felicidad radicaba en el 10 que había sacado ayer con el informe de historia, por ahora esperaba que este día sea igual a ayer. Llegue hasta mi lugar y tome asiento colocando mi mochila a un lado, gire mi rostro hacia la derecha para toparme con una cabeza rubia apoyada sobre la mesa, parece que como siempre seré yo la que inicie la conversación.

-Hola, pareces cansado-

-...-

-Francia me parece una ciudad linda- Eso fue lo que se me ocurrió decir

-Interesante diría yo- Me respondió girando su adormilado rostro hacia mi

-Hay algo que te guste de Francia, algún lugar que te parezca interesante-

-El ultimo piso de la Torre Eiffel-Esa fue su respuesta y pude ver cierto brillo en sus ojos y justo cuando sentía que empezaba a tener una conversación normal con Takeru aparece el profesor, "Maldita sea", maldije en mi mente, con tal interrupción a mi prometedora conversación con Takeru no me quedo nada mas que mirar hacia el frente y prestar atención.

...

Era la hora del recreo, me encontraba comiendo en una de las mesas de la cafetería con mis amigas, hablábamos de cosas de comunes y todo lo que se nos ocurriera, pero cuando estuve a punto de beber soda salió a flote una pregunta acerca de Takeru dirigida hacia mí.

-¿Kari como lograste que Takeru hablara contigo?- Era Yolei la que preguntaba, seguida de un "Si Kari ¿Como?" proveniente de las demás. Le di una probada a mi soda y respondí relajada.

-Solo le pregunte de cosas normales-

-Yo intente hablar con el un par de veces acerca de "cosas normales" pero solo recibí un Hmph- Dijo Yuki dando énfasis a la palabras "Cosas normales"

-La verdad es que no me extraña que te haya respondido eso, yo estuve en el mismo salón que el en el ultimo año de primaria y siempre fue así-La voz de Asakura se unió a la discusión para así formar parte del recién creado foro de Takeru, aunque prestando mas atención a lo que acabo de escuchar Takeru siempre a sido un Cubito de hielo o ¿No?

-Rika y yo lo conocimos antes de que se mudara a Francia y era bastante sociable y alegre, según recuerdo éramos amigos ¿Que le habrá pasado?-Ahora Yuri agregaba un comentario mas al foro, aportando algo bastante interesante, según dijo, el Cubito de hielo no era así cuando era pequeño, entonces la muerte de su madre si lo había cambiado, o por ahora esa sospecha es cierta, aunque siento que hay algo mas, no se lo que es pero, algo me dice que eso no era todo además...

-¿Hey Kari que no piensas responder?-Me dijo Yolei con cara de intriga

-¿Responder a que?-No tenia ni idea a que se refería, al parecer me había perdido en mis pensamientos y también había vuelto a ser interrumpida durante mi meditación ¿Sera que tienen algo en mi contra?

-¿Que si sabes algo acerca de lo que dijo Yuki?-Yolei agregó otro comentario al foro

-Mmm no lo creo- Mentí, no me parece correcto divulgar la muerte de la madre de Takeru sin su consentimiento, aunque sean mi mejores amigas no lo hare- Además tampoco estaba enterada de lo que acaban de decir- Eso era cierto pero me servía de excusa.

-Nosotras pensábamos que sabias algo, ya que solo contigo mantiene una conversación-Suspire ante tal afirmación, Yuri y sus suposiciones, por ahora no es conveniente que diga algo acerca de aquel Cubito de hielo, tenia que ganarme su confianza para conocer mas de el. Mentir fue lo más difícil del momento, odiaba hacerlo pero por ahora era necesario hacerlo.

-Como ya les dije solo hablamos de cosas normales, nada mas-

-¿Kari a ti te gusta Takeru?- Si hubieran tenido una cámara, habrían tomado la foto del año, una de la cara ruborizada y llena de sorpresa que había puesto, ¿Por que a Yolei se le ocurre preguntar cosas como esas? No es que me guste Takeru, y si así fuera estoy segura en un 80% de que lo sabría, pero esa pregunta sorprendería a cualquiera y de la forma tan directa en que la dijo supongo que hasta ellas pondrían la misma expresión. Si no respondo pensaran que es un Si, por lo que es necesario disipar esa duda lo más rápido posible y así hice.

-No, no me gusta-Respondí volviendo a mi tranquila expresión habitual, y antes de seguir siendo bombardeada por mas preguntas de talvez el mismo tipo el timbro sonó dando fin al foro, al cual Rika no se había unido, que extraño, parece que el tema no fue de agrado o algo por el estilo, pero lo realmente extraño era como me había apañado para terminar mi sandwich mientras respondía las preguntas del foro, en fin que se puede hacer. Sin darme cuenta había caminado inconscientemente hasta mi salón, debe ser la costumbre creo, procedí a entrar, y tome asiento para esperar que el día acabe.

...

La ultima hora había llegado y según nos el aviso del Inspector seria una hora totalmente libre debido a la inasistencia del Sr. Kunikida por "Causas Personales", que mas da, aprovechare estos minutos para seguir la conversación con Takeru.

Parece que no podre hacerlo, hacia mi caminaba un pelirrojo con resplandeciente sonrisa que podía ser vista por cualquier satélite que flota por el espacio, Exagero.

-Hola Kari venia a preguntarte si...-

-Davis estoy hablando con Takeru-Interrumpí

-Pero si no le has dicho nada-Dijo un poco sorprendido

-Eso iba a hacer cuando llegaste-Por favor Davis puedo hablar contigo en cualquier momento, pero con Takeru es diferente, Dios ayúdame. Si ese era mi intento de plegaria, que no fue correspondida.

-¡Oh! ¿Oye Takaishi no te importa si hablo con Kari?-

-...- Silencio esa fue su respuesta, no lo miro y tampoco abandono su postura habitual, su cabeza y brazos apoyados sobre la mesa.

-¡¿No me piensas responder ah?-

-Hmph-Ya saben de donde proviene ese sonido, y si no les doy una pista, Ojiazul.

-¡¿Que eres un imbécil que no sabe hablar?-Davis luce irritado

-No estoy obligado a responderte nada-

-¡Y yo que creía que eras mudo, imbécil y por lo que veo ahora, también engreído!-Sarcasmo

-Prefiero ser un imbécil engreído a ser un Perdedor Irracional-

-Estúpido imbécil engreído-Ese fue un golpe bajo

-No tengo por que soportar tu idioteces, me voy-Tal como él había dicho, se había levantado para irse a ¿Quien sabe donde?

-Parece que también eres un cobarde-Como era de suponer Takeru no respondió y giro su cuerpo hacia la salida dándonos la espalda a mí y a Davis. Avanzo unos 5 pasos, pero mi enojado amigo lo siguió y lo detuvo agarrándolo de la chaqueta para luego hacerlo girar.

-No me gusta que me dejen hablando solo-Dicho esto Davis lanzó un puño hacia la cara de póker de Takeru que había permanecido imperturbable desde el inicio, creí que su cara cambiaría al ver como aquel puño atinaba directamente en su mejilla, pero no fue así, su rostro no mostró expresión alguna.

-No pienso responder a una acción tan irracional como su dueño- Las frías palabras de Takeru lograron enfurecer más a su "contrincante".

-¡Eres un ...- Otro golpe se dirigía hacia la cara del ojiazul, debía detenerlo pero no pude estaba inmóvil, para variar mi cuerpo debería obedecer a mis pensamientos pero no lo hace, aunque al mirar bien no fue necesaria mi intervención, Takeru había detenido el golpe, agarrando el puño que iba directo a su cara, luego tiro de la muñeca de Davis, provocando que este quedara de lado, luego cambio de posición el brazo que tenía agarrado colocándolo en la espalda de su iracundo dueño, y finalmente lo empujo, todo esto con la habilidad y la rapidez de un luchador profesional.

Por su parte Davis no quiso parar con la pelea, había girado para intentar golpear por segunda vez a Takeru, pero sus acciones solo quedaron en intentos, su puños llenos de furia eran esquivados con una fría rapidez que sorprendería a cualquier o simplemente los bloqueas con sus manos con tanta facilidad que parecía como si estuviera espantando alguna mosca. La cara de Davis cada vez se ponía más roja, era la frustración pos sus intentos fallidos, creo que estoy tardando mucho en reaccionar, voy a detenerlos.

-¡Ya paren!- Grité seria, sujetando del hombro al frustrado pelirrojo

-Kari suéltame-

Me moví para quedar entre ellos y dije:

-No voy a dejar que sigan peleando-

-Hmph-El sonido de indiferencia de Takeru hizo su presencia, gire hacia el y lo vi caminando hacia la puerta ¿Llena de gente? mire alrededor ¿¡Ah, desde cuando nos habían rodeado! Debí haberme concentrado mucho en esos dos que ni siquiera había notado las penetrantes miradas de los demás. Regrese la mirada hacia Takeru y vi como llegaba a la puerta, se encontraba a pocos pasos de salir pero alguien se interpuso, la peor persona, la menos indicada, pero que ya se había tardado apareció.

-¿¡Sr. Takaishi a donde cree que va!¿Y que es todo este escándalo?-La voz del inspector resonó por todo el salón

-Iba al baño- Respondió

-¿Por que tiene el labio roto?-

-Fue un descuido- Parece que el Inspector no le creyó nada, porque miro dentro del salón en busca de respuestas y desgraciadamente su mirada se clavo en mi y en mi agitado amigo.

-Así que una pelea, ¡Yagami, Motomiya vengan acá!- No respondimos solo obedecimos

-Los tres vengan conmigo-Caminamos detrás de el, no era necesario ser un genio para saber a donde íbamos y respectivamente el letrero de "Oficina del director" confirmaba lo obvio...

Y así es como llegue a donde estoy ahora sentada con un par de chicos al lado, en la Oficina del director.

-Sr Furukawa estos estudiantes estaban en medio de una pelea-El inspector nos estaba acusando con el Director

-Sr. Furukawa Yagami no tiene nada que ver con la pelea, ella solo trataba de detenernos- Alguien me estaba defendiendo y si creyeron que era Davis, se equivocaron, él estaba en shock totalmente mudo parecía como si los ratones le hubieran comido la lengua, así que mi defensor no era nada mas y nada menos que mi guapo e inexpresivo amigo Takeru. ¿Acabo de pensar que Takeru es guapo? Creo que si, además su comentario fue bastante noble, empiezo a creer que las peores situaciones sacan lo mejor del ojiazul.

-Con lo que acabo de escuchar Srta. Yagami puede retirarse, no hay razones para que este aquí-Las palabras del Director me devolvieron la alegría, pero no del todo, Takeru todavía estaba en problemas, debía ayudarlo aunque eso implica hacer quedar a Davis como el gran culpable, ¡Que dilema, un amigo a cambio de otro! si Shakespeare me viera en estos momento de seguro tomaría mi frase para una de sus obras y la haría muy famosa, eso no lo dudo. ¿Que debo hacer?, decir la verdad eso es lo que haré.

-Sr. Furukawa Takeru tampoco...-Ahora ya no solo me interrumpen cuando pienso, sino también cuando hablo, ¡Esperen ese es Davis!

-Takeru no tiene la culpa, yo lo incité a pelear, hasta partí su labio como puede ver, pero él no quería pelear, yo intente golpearlo de nuevo lleno de coraje pero el solo se defendió, desde un principio Takeru iba a salir del salón para no tener problemas, la culpa de todo esto es mía-Davis acaba de, como alguna vez escuche, "Echarse la soga al cuello" había dicho la verdad y ese debió ser un golpe a su orgullo, lo podía notar en su cara que ahora miraba al piso.

-Sr. Takaishi parece que usted también ha sido victima de la imprudencia del Sr. Motomiya, puede retirarse-Me levante de la silla y caminé hacia la puerta, ahora todo esta bien, aunque siento un poco de pena por Davis espero que su castigo no sea tan malo.

-Srta. Yagami acompañe a el Sr. Takaishi a la enfermería- Asentí y seguí a Takeru hasta la enfermería, al llegar tuvimos que sentarnos a esperar a la enfermera quien salió en busca de alcohol, este es un buen momento para dar las gracias y aquí voy.

-Gracias por defenderme-

-Solo decía la verdad al igual que tu ibas a hacerlo-

¿Me leyó la mente o soy muy obvia? No tengo ganas de seguir cuestionándome aquellas cosas, estoy cansada y por ahora no estoy de ánimos para hablar con Takeru. Espere en silencio hasta que llegara la enfermera, ella hizo su trabajo y regresé al salón solo a recoger mis cosas, la campana había sonado hace unos minutos atrás, lo que fue bastante bueno porque solo tuve que aguantar las miradas de un pequeño grupo de estudiantes del salón, guardé mis cosas en el bolso y caminé si rumbo, por instinto había llegado a la salida del instituto donde mi hermano ocupando el asiento del copiloto me esperaba, entre al auto y me deje caer sobre el asiento mire alrededor y vi a mi lado un rubio bastante familiar, Matt, le hubiera hablado en cualquier otro día menos hoy, estaba muy cansada.

-¿Que tal tu día Kari?- Tai que no te das cuenta que estoy cansada

-Cansado y difícil-Esas dos palabras definían perfectamente mi día.

-¡Las tareas son lo peor de todo, puedes creer que tengo que leer un libro del tamaño de un diccionario y solo tengo una semana para hacerlo!-Mi hermano exagera con sus tareas, si en verdad tuviera que leer un libro tan extenso ya habría empezado a leerlo. Tai saco algo de su mochila, era un libro, y por el tamaño me doy cuenta que Tai no mentía. Matt le quito el libro para mirarlo mejor y dijo.

-Tai este libro es del tamaño de un diccionario, porque si un es diccionario-Esbocé una sonrisa ante el comentario de Matt, por su parte mi hermano le había arrebatado el libro y murmuraba cosas como "Estúpido Matt""Estúpido diccionario""¿Como me voy a equivocar?"

-Te ves más bonita cuando sonríes-

Mis mejillas se pintaron de carmesí por las palabras de Matt, ¿Como alguien que ni siquiera conozco puede provocar tal reacción en mí?

-Matt deja de coquetearle a mi hermana-

-Solo la estaba animando-Respondió, dirigiendo una simpática sonrisa hacia mí. Los chicos empezaron a hablar de su clase y cosas de hombre, no quise unirme a esa trivial conversación, fijé la mirada hacia la ventana y decidí admirar el paisaje urbano. Al cabo de 10 minutos llegamos a casa, y si no había escuchado mal Matt se quedaría para hacer tareas con Tai, aunque con mi hermano es difícil concentrarse, dejaré que Matt se entere de eso solo, ahora voy a tomar un relajante baño. Entré por la puerta y vi como mi hermano corría a gran velocidad hacia la cocina, iba a seguir camino a mi cuarto pero la mano de Matt me detuvo.

-Me gustaría salir contigo cualquiera de estos días-Estaba sorprendida pero eso no evitó que respondiera

-A mi también. Nos vemos-Matt soltó mi brazo dejándome ir, pero no sin antes liberar un "Espero que sea pronto "con suavidad. Llegué a mi habitación para ir directamente a tomar un baño. Recostada en la bañera con agua tibia me dispuse a evaluar mi día, había sido bastante caótico desde el inicio, con la conversación de chicas, las incesantes preguntas, y por último la pelea de Takeru y Davis, pero la presencia de Matt fue de gran ayuda para mejorar un poco mi día. En resumen fue un día de chicas, preguntas y peleas.

**Me gustó como quedo este capítulo (Aunque me quede escribiendo hasta las 5 am), espero que a ustedes también, háganmel****o saber con un review ****, y si no les gusto pues también dejen uno. Si en este capítulo recibo más reviews que en el anterior, les daré un adelanto de los capítulos más emocionantes que se vienen :D ( Creo que me he acostumbrado a lo reviews xD).**

**Los dej****o con estas interrogantes ¿Rika sabe algo de Tk que los demás no saben?¿La muerte de la madre de Tk es la razón de su fría personalidad?¿Kari aceptara salir en algún momento con Matt?¿Nuevos sentimientos hacia Matt se harán presentes en Kari?¿Sera que hoy si dormiré bien?(Creo que no xP ). ****Averígüenlo en los siguientes capítulos.**

**Att: * Diana**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lamento la demora, quise subir este capitulo pero me salía error!.**

**Gracias por los reviews :) me subieron el animo pese a estar enferma. Respondo al comentario de "Nadie": Desde el primer capitulo aclaro que es un ****Takari y en definitiva lo será, simplemente que la relación entre Kari y Yamato es necesaria para el desarrollo de la historia, ya que Yamato va a ser de gran importancia en el capitulo denominado "La Verdad"(Ese es un adelanto a lo que se viene ;) ), por eso no puedo ignorar su presencia, además gracias a él Kari se va a dar cuenta que ama a Tk(Ese es otro adelanto c: ). Espero sigas leyendo.**

**Aquí**** van los adelantos: **

**Entre Rika y Takeru hay algo ****más de lo que aparentan, ellos esconden algo.**

**Matt está enamorado de Kari, pero no es correspondido**

**Tai talvez mate a Matt xD**

**La vida de Tk no solo cambió por la muerte de su madre, ya que el mismo Tk esconde muchos secretos, entre ellos una enfermedad(O algo ****así).**

**Kari ****estará metida en graves problemas por Takeru**

**Kari se ve envuelta en un polígono amoroso ****xD (No tanto, pero parecido).**

**Un extraño ****aparecerá y moverá el mundo de todos.**

**¡Eso es todo! Ahora lo que toca, el siguiente capitulo :D, ****disfrútenlo ;).**

**Algo ****más...**

***Iguales...**

Después de lo sucedido ayer espero que hoy sea mas tranquilo, ese era mi única petición. Con respecto a Davis escuche que había sido suspendido por una semana, y según mis cálculos regresaría el próximo miércoles, conociéndolo esa semana será como un preámbulo para las verdaderas vacaciones, así que tendré que acostumbrarme a su ausencia. Por ahora me preocupare de que este día sea de lo mas normal posible, aunque no me siento del todo bien. Sentada en mi lugar habitual fije la mirada hacia mi compañero, el muy conversador Cubito de hielo, había intentando hablar con él antes de que llegara el profesor pero esta vez hizo su aparición en el salón mas temprano de lo común, supongo que hoy la suerte no me acompaña. Prestar atención era mi única opción, pero por cada clase que pasaba me sentía peor estaba como a un 75% y el recreo no fue la excepción me sentía igual de mal o aun peor "Supongo que es cansancio o estoy algo estresada" era la respuesta que le di a mis preocupadas amigas en el recreo, no preste mayor atención de lo que decía, no tenia ganas de nada. Eventualmente el recreo, aunque lo deseara, no duró lo suficiente, caminé hacia el salón preparándome para soportar 4 clases más. Mi estado mejoró un poco al saber que posiblemente la tercera seria libre. Me sentí aliviada al comprobar que así era, al termino de la segunda clase el profesor no había echo su aparición, había pensado en descansar durante ese lapso de tiempo, pero ayer dejé cierta conversación pendiente con cierto Cubito de hielo que debía continuar.

-Según lo que me dijiste ayer te gustan las alturas ¿No?-

-Las alturas eh-Su mirada estaba extrañamente clavada en la pizarra, mientras respondía con su usual tono frio y despreocupado.

-Si supongo que te gustan las cosas emocionantes o algo así-Esa era mi deducción

-Se podría decir que si-De nuevo pude admirar sus azules ojos llenos de aquel misterioso brillo.

-Eso explica el por que sabes luchar o ¿No?- Esa es otra de mis deducciones, aunque creo que si sigo así mi profesión no será otra que ser detective, y talvez Serlo Holmes envidiaría mis habilidades.

-Talvez, pero la violencia es para irracionales-

-Pero muchas veces se recurre a la violencia para defender algo que quieres, como alguna guerra entre países- Repliqué

-No sabría que decirte con respecto a eso, no soy presidente, la verdad es que me considero una persona bastante racional, que aborrece ver como las personas se lastiman con fines egoístas, en otras palabras odio ver como la gente muere por egoísmos de otros-Esa filodio acerca de la violencia movió el eje de mi mundo hasta descolocarlo de su orbita ¿Como un ser tan frio podía llegar a hacer un comentario tan profundo? Takeru nunca deja de sorprenderme, nuestras conversaciones solían ser discusiones, pero esta es bastante normal incluso podíamos exponer libremente nuestras teorías sobre un tema ¡Kari si sigues evaluando la situación nada sucederá!¡Sólo actúa, di algo AHORA o Takeru se aburrirá!

-Estoy de acuerdo ¿Pero tú no defenderías algo que quieres o algo en lo que crees?-

-Prefiero evitar aferrarme a algo, persona, ser vivo, cosa o creencia, lo que sea. Si no hay algo a que aferrarme no hay porque pelear-

-¿Prefieres estar solo sin tener ninguna relación con algo?-Mi pregunta sonó mas bien como una afirmación

-Si-Lo miré extrañada

-¿Que pasa con las personas que estamos a tu alrededor, tu papá, tu hermano, yo por ejemplo?-

-Las personas que forman parte tu vida tarde o temprano te decepcionaran, todos escondemos algo más de lo que demostramos. Para mi padre, Matt y yo no somos mas que un desperdicio de dinero, para Matt soy el arrogante hermano sin capacidad de socializar, y para ti no soy más que un proyecto de investigación ¿O me equivoco?- ¿Que es lo que le ocurre? De su padre no se mucho pero si no lo quisiera lo pondría en un internado privado o algo parecido. Con respecto a Matt no creo que piense eso de Takeru, además creo que hasta se preocupa por él. Pero ¿Que es Takeru para mi?¿Un proyecto de investigación? No, eso no lo creo ¿Talvez estoy algo obsesionada con él? Tampoco ¿Entonces que?...

-Estas equivocado, no puedo hablar ni por tu padre ni por Matt, pero si de mí, y tú no eres un proyecto de investigación, eres mi amigo- Sin darme cuenta apoyé mi cabeza sobre su hombro, me sentía mas cansada de lo común pero proseguí con mi argumento -Suelo preguntarte muchas cosas pero lo hago para conocerte y gracias a eso he llegado a saber mucho de ti. Soy tu amiga y no pienso defraudarte , además nunca estarás solo porque me tienes a mi-Eso es lo Takeru es para mi. Después de decir eso en un tono mas bajo, empecé a sentir como el cansancio repentinamente aumentaba debilitándome, mi cuerpo cada vez se volvía mas pesado, de pronto no solo mi cabeza estaba apoyada en Takeru sino todo mi cuerpo, agradezco que antes me permitiera hacerlo, porque sino hubiera sido así de seguro me habría llevado un buen golpe contra la mesa o peor aun pude haber caído al piso. Sentí como mi temperatura corporal aumentaba considerablemente y como poco a poco mis ojos se cerraban con una leve sensación de mareo. No noté la presencia del profesor hasta que escuché vagamente sus regaños, lo poco que alcanzaba a entender era frases como "No es hora de dormir" con un "Preste atención Yagami" y "Si no obedece la castigare" Levante mi mirada en busca del maestro hasta encontrarlo pero sólo vi su figura difuminándose con el entorno, mezclándose con la pizarra de fondo. Por los síntomas que tengo es obvio que estoy enferma y talvez tenga algo de fiebre, esta ultima fue confirmada por Takeru al posar su mano sobre mi frente.

-Tiene fiebre- Escuché que dijo, el profesor se acercó a mí e imitó la acción de Takeru.

-¿Yagami puede ir sola a la enfermería?-Moví mi cabeza de lado a lado como negación.

-Takaishi acompáñela-

Esa era la orden y seria cumplida. Takeru se levanto primero y luego me ayudó a hacerlo, me dirigió su mirada y se dio cuenta de que no me podía sostenerme bien de pie, por eso me rodeo con su brazo ayudándome a caminar hacia la salida. Cada paso que daba era peor que el siguiente, sabiendo que muy pronto me iba a desmayar, sorpresivamente Takeru intensifico su agarre apegándome mas hacia él, no me resistí ante su acción y me apoyé contra el lado de su torso.

Llegamos a la enfermería y me ayudo a sentarme en la camilla, curiosamente la joven y nada fea enfermera inicio una "amistosa" charla con mi rubio amigo, ¿Sera que no se da cuenta que la enferma aquí soy yo? Debe de haberle gustado Takeru, pero no voy a dejar que le siga coqueteando...

-¿Podría revisar a Kari?-No fue necesaria mi intervención Takeru se me había adelantado, gracias a eso la enfermera me presto la debida atención. Tras haber sido chequeada tuve que tomar una pastilla y me fue permitido descansar, pero antes de quedarme dormida en la camilla eche un vistazo a mi acompañante que había estado observándome todo el tiempo que duró mi chequeo. Sus azules ojos clavados hacia mí de alguna manera me hicieron sentir mas tranquila y gracia a ello pude dormir.

...

Poco a poco empecé a abrir mis ojos, me encontraba en la enfermería pero ¿Que hacía allí? Oh ya recuerdo, la fiebre. No pensaba quedarme mas tiempo acostada en esa camilla así que decidí sentarme, tan pronto como lo hice conseguí la atención de la enfermera que parecía estar bastante entretenida en la revista que tenía en sus manos.

-Parece que ya despertaste ¿Te sientes mejor?-Me preguntó la enfermera

-Un poco-Respondí

-Tienes un novio muy gentil y considerado-¿Novio? Se refiere a Takeru

-¿¡Ah!-Dije confundida

-El guapo rubio que vino contigo se quedo aquí hasta que el inspector lo regresó a su salón, y como hace unos 15 minutos pasó de nuevo por aquí-La palabra "sorprendida" no era suficiente para expresar como me encontraba ahora. Takeru se había preocupado por mi, realmente es como una caja de pandora, nunca sabes lo que puede salir de ella.

-Oh, ya veo-Respondí tranquilamente, escondiendo mi sorpresa.

-Deberías considerarte afortunada pocos chicos son Guapos, gentiles y considerados como tu novio-Me sonroje al escucharla decir de nuevo "Novio" no estoy para nada acostumbrada a que Takeru sea llamado mi novio, aunque creo que podría acostumbrarme ¡Como puedo pensar en eso si es una vil mentira! ¡Kari parece que la fiebre te dejo varios estragos en el cerebro, por no decir que te lo dejo frito! Parece que mi conciencia esta en contra mía.

-¿Disculpe sabe que hora es?-Pregunté

-Las 13:45-Respondió la enfermera mirando el reloj de su muñeca-Ya debería haber sonado la campana-(N/A esa es la hora de salida de mi colegio)

-Talvez su reloj esta...- Fui interrumpida por el sonido de la campana

-Ahí esta- Afirmo ella.

-Voy por mis cosas al salón. Muchas gracias-Me disponía a salir, pero la puerta había sido bloqueada por un pequeño grupo de personas, creo que los reconozco, son mis amigas y...

-¿Kari estas bien?¿Que te paso?¿Te sientes mejor?-Mi hermano se abalanzo sobre mi soltando todas esas preguntas.

-Kari estábamos preocupadas-Dijeron Yuri, Asakura y Yuki al unisonó

-Queríamos venir antes pero no nos dejaron-Comentó Rika

-Primero muchas gracias por preocuparse, y Segundo, Tai, se podría decir que bien, al parecer tengo algo de fiebre y sí, estoy mejor-Casi se me acaba el aire antes de terminar esa frase, pero logre soltarme de Tai

-Cuando lleguemos a casa llamare a algún doctor para que te revise y si sigues igual te quedaras en casa hasta mañana-Ese era el diagnostico del Doctor Tai Yagami y no pienso desobedecerlo.

-Si señor, pero que tal si me dejan ir a recoger mi bolso-Casi al instante que termine de hablar mi hermano salió corriendo gritando "Yo voy por el, espérame en la salida". Al escuchar esto mis amigas por fin me permitieron salir. Estaba en el segundo piso por lo tanto tenia que bajar dos largas escaleras. Después de caminar varios metros llegamos a la primera escalera topándome con mi supuesto "Novio" apoyado sobre la pared en una pose de chico malo, lo evalué con la mirada, y encontré algo mío en sus manos.

-Mi bolso-Dije, causando que el extendiera la mano que poseía dicho objeto hacia mi.

Gire para encontrarme con la mirada atónita de mis amigas, me causo mucha gracia ver como sus mandíbulas inferiores estaban tan abiertas formando con sus bocas una gran "O".

-Gracias-Dije tomando mi bolso y empecé a bajar las escaleras con Takeru siguiéndome.

-¿Piensan quedarse todo el día así?-Dije liberando a mis amigas del trance en que se encontraban. En unos minutos llegamos a la salida, había una fila de autos supongo que esperando a mis amigas, y así era, se despidieron de mi y se fueron. Camine hasta mi auto con Takeru, que en todo momento estuvo a mi lado acompañándome. Amablemente me ayudo a entrar, y justo cuando iba a cerrar la puerta vi como sacaba del bolsillo de su pantalón una caja de cigarrillos ¡No de nuevo! Antes de que pudiera sacar uno le arrebate la cajita y dije:

-No me gusta que fumes-Como respuesta recibí una mueca de disgusto y su ya conocido "Hmph". Sin pronunciar mas palabras aparecen de la nada Tai y Matt.

-Kari no encontré tu bolso-

-No te preocupes aquí lo tengo-

-Kari me entere que estabas enferma, espero te mejores pronto-Dijo Matt con su casual sonrisa

-¡Matt que parte de no andes coqueteando con mi HERMANITA, no entiendes!-Gritó mi hermano

-Pasaré a visitarte-Dijo Matt sin prestar atención a Tai, creo que le gusta hacerlo enojar.

-Nos vamos-Menciono...¿Takeru? No espero hasta que su hermano respondiera, prácticamente se lo llevo arrastrando ¿Sera que esta celoso? No lo creo, talvez tiene hambre o algo así.

Cerré la puerta, Tai entró al auto y nos fuimos a casa. El doctor nos informo que no era nada grave, pero que tenía que descansar, por lo tanto mañana no hay clases para mi.

La pasé bastante aburrida después de comer y mi única opción era dormir hasta mañana y así lo hice.

...

Me desperté tarde en la mañana pero sintiéndome mejor, al parecer la medicina que me dio el Doctor funciono rápido, aunque todavía tenia un poco y estaba algo débil. Comí el desayuno con tranquilidad, y después de unos 10 minutos me aburrí como no se imaginan, no tenia nada que hacer, ya había cambiando todos los canales de Tv y no encontré nada interesante, excepto una noticia acerca de unos chicos que andan invadiendo propiedades privadas y marcando paredes con su distinto, eso es algo nuevo e inusual en esta ciudad. Esa noticia fue lo único interesante, y pronto me canse de estar cambiando canal tras canal, por eso recurrí a los videojuegos, y esa fue la gran solución hasta que llegara Tai.

...

-¡Kari ya estas mejor!-Gritó Tai corriendo hacia mi

-Si... Tai- Hable con dificultad, debido al fuerte abrazo que me estaba dando

-Tai la vas a asfixiar-

-Matt, gracias-Puede decir, ya que Tai me había soltado

-¡¿Por que no te puedo abrazar a mi...-El sonido de un celular interrumpió a Tai

-¡Es Sora!-Dijo emocionado al ver su celular- Voy a la cocina a tomar algo de agua- Mi hermano es muy mal mentiroso, él solo quería hablar con su talvez futura novia.

-Oye Kari, ya que se fue Tai ¿Te puedo preguntar algo-Susurró Matt

-Aja-

-¿Quieres salir conmigo?-Me sonrojé ante tal invitación. Matt es tan dulce, si tan solo Takeru fuera así, él sólo saca esa parte suya en las peores situaciones.

-Si-

-¿Que te parece mañana a las 4 en el centro comercial?-

-Suena bien, pero ¿Que vamos a hacer?-

-Lo que se nos ocurra-Me dijo con su simpática sonrisa. Iba a responder pero fui interrumpida, como de costumbre

-¡Matt nos vamos!-Grito Tai corriendo hacia la puerta de salida -¡Ah Kari tus amigas dijeron que no tenían tareas y que vendrían a verte!-

-Creo que tengo que irme, nos vemos-Se despidió Matt

-Si, nos vemos-Respondí.

¿Ahora que hago? Supongo que de regreso a los videojuegos hasta que lleguen mis amigas a interrogarme.

El timbre de la casa detuvo mi partida en el videojuego, corrí a abrir, pero fue una mala idea, una avalancha de chicas cayó sobre mi.

-¡Me a h o g o!-

-Lo sentimos-Se disculparon juntas alejándose

-¿Por que no pasan y hablamos mejor?-Dije con una sonrisa

Ya sentadas en la sala empezaron a soltar preguntas al aire iniciando con el esperado interrogatorio, la verdad no entendí ni una.

-No entiendo nada si hablan todas a la vez-

-Yo empiezo, ¿Es verdad que eres novia de Takeru?- Y la primera en iniciar el interrogaría es... Rika

-Es una gran mentira-Respondí

-¿Desde cuando eres tan cercana a él?-Dijo Yolei en voz alta

-¿Cercana?-

-¡Siii, Takeru solo conversa contigo, además eres la primera y única con la que ha hecho contacto físico!-Aclaró Yuri

-Mmm supongo que me habla porque me siento a su lado-Mentí

-¿Te gusta Takeru?-Esa explosiva pregunta fue lanzada por Asakura

-No lo conozco lo suficiente-

-No es necesario que lo conozcas ¿Acaso no haz escuchado del amor a primera vista?- ¿Amor a primera vista? No creo que ese sea mi caso, talvez siento algo por Takeru pero no sabría si eso podía ser llamado amor.

-Si lo he escuchado, pero no creo que sea eso-

-¿Sientes algo por él?-Pregunto Yuki

-Si, pero no podría llamarlo por ahora amor-

-Si dices "por ahora" es porque de alguna forma lo quieres- Yolei estaba en lo correcto. Las preguntas acerca de Takeru continuaron por media hora, pero luego cambiaron a ser acerca de Matt después de contar lo sucedido hace unas horas. Sin darnos cuenta nos habíamos entretenido lo suficiente como para no fijarnos en la hora, eran la 7 pm y sentía mucha hambre. Fuimos a la cocina para "prepararnos " algo de comer. Hablar de Takeru me hizo extrañarlo un poco, desde su manera de ser hasta su "Hmph", tenia ganas de escuchar eso de nuevo. Finalmente me quede sola, fui directo a mi cuarto a bañarme.

Hoy a pesar de todo fue un buen día, pero estoy algo confundida con mi relación con Matt, no se si llegue a enamorarme de él y tampoco voy evitarlo, pero cada vez que lo pienso en eso, aparece Takeru y mis indefinidos sentimientos hacia él, los dos son tan iguales pero de la misma forma llegan a ser tan diferentes, cada uno a su propia manera, como una moneda de dos caras, totalmente iguales... con personalidades diferentes.

**Creo que este capitulo quedó algo largo pero ****aquí van las interrogantes:**

**¿A Rika le gusta ****Tk? ¿Takeru esta celoso de Matt? ¿Kari se está enamorando de Tk? ¿Que tiene que ver la noticia que vi Kari en la Tv con esta historia? ¿Tai se conseguirá una novia? Averígüenlo en el siguiente capitulo ;)**

**Dejen reviews :) si les gusto, si no les gusto o alguna amenaza(Esta ultima es poco recomendada xD). **

**Ahh! Esta vez quiero mas reviews xP o sino demoro en actualizar!(Solo bromeo, pero si quiero mas reviews, creo que la gripe me tiene alucinando).**

**Att: *Diana**


	5. Chapter 5

**Gracias por los reviews, y ****perdón por la demora, estuve ocupada con Tareas del colegio :( (Y eso que estoy de vacaciones) y con ese Error que no me dejaba actualizar. **

**No hay mas que decir, solo disfruten del capitulo :D.**

**Algo mas...**

*** ****¿Beso****? ...**

Llegué a clases sintiéndome renovada, mi día de descanso forzado me había sentado bastante bien, curiosamente la mayoría de los chicos se acercaron a preguntarme sobre mi estado actual, eso fue bastante extraño, ¿Desde cuando me había vuelto tan popular entre la población masculina? Mi respuesta es un simple "No tengo idea". Respondí a todas sus preguntas con una alegre sonrisa, para luego seguir mi camino hacia mi silla, donde me esperaba mi adormilado rubio amigo.

-Parece que no dormiste bien- Dije tomando asiento a su lado. Como respuesta Takeru levantó su rostro dirigiendo su mirada hacia mostrándome sus adormilados ojos sin decir palabra alguna

-Tomare eso como un Sí - Dije asumiendo su misma posición, apoyada sobre la mesa - Creo que olvide darte la gracias, así que ¡Gracias!-

-No es necesario- Respondió

-¡Como que no es necesario! Me llevaste a la enfermería, te quedaste acompañándome y fuiste a verme después de clases, por lo menos eso merece un Gracias o...- Sera que Takeru hizo todo eso porque estaba... - ¿Estabas preocupado?-

- Hmph- Respondió escondiendo su cara entre sus brazos. Su reacción solo provoco que una sonrisa se formara en mi rostro, sus acciones, aunque son muy reducidas, dicen mucho, en especial ese simple "Hmph".

-Sabes... Extrañé un poco estas conversaciones- Esas fueron las palabras que dieron por terminada nuestra conversación.

El día transcurrió tranquilo hasta la clase de deportes, junto con todas las chicas fuimos a cambiarnos al baño, me entretuve tanto conversando que ni siquiera me había cambiado y como pueden imaginarse era la ultima de salir del baño, camino hacia la clase me encontré con una situación que cualquiera consideraría fuera de lo normal, Takeru estaba cerca de un árbol hablando, si realmente hablando, con Rika. Me acerqué sigilosamente para escuchar de lo que hablaban. ¡Kari espiar no está bien!, esa vocecita interior que llamamos conciencia está siempre en contra mía, solo ¡Shhh! y déjame escuchar que dicen. "Crack" fue el sonido que hizo la rama que pisé.

-¿Que haces?-

-Lo mismo te pregunto Takeru-

-Nada que te importe-

-Entonces no te preguntare a ti ¿Rika que haces con Takeru?-

-El y yo somos...-

-Amigos-Cortó

-Espera como que amigos, así de fácil-

-Conozco a Takeru desde los 6 años, y solo estamos hablando-

-Espera, ¿Como?, no entiendo como ustedes... Se supone que la única chica que hablaba contigo era yo-

-Es porque Takeru y yo una vez fuimos buenos amigos-

-Eres bastante entrometida-

-Y tu un arrogante-

-Hey dejen de pelear-

-El empezó, yo solo quería saber como se hicieron amigos, ¡No entiendo cual es tu problema Takaishi!-

-Kari, mi problema es que las chicas celosas no me van-

-Yo no estoy celosa- ¡Mentira!, si lo estaba, solo un poco pero lo estaba.

-Eres una mala mentirosa-Dijo con una sonrisa arrogante. Parece que mis palabras solo aumentaran su ego, lo mejor será irme.

-Esta conversación no tiene futuro. Nos vemos-Me despedí y me retire hacia la clase de deportes ¡Que se cree Takeru es todo un bobo! No voy a dejar que me trate así, desde ahora lo voy a ignorar. Llegué a la clase de deportes bastante enojada, para suerte mía el profesor había escuchado sobre mi recaída ayer y me dejo descansar. Es bastante aburrido quedarse sentada viendo como las chicas dan vueltas a la pista de atletismo o peor aun ver jugar futbol a los chicos, donde también me toparía a cierto rubio de ego elevado. Mirar el cielo fue la mejor idea que en ese momento se me había ocurrido y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la clase ya había acabado.

...

-¡Tai abre la puerta!-Grité ante el incesante sonido del timbre de la puerta.

-¡Si si en eso estoy!-

Se preguntaran que hago en mi casa, la respuesta la defino en 3 palabras "Cita con Matt", así es, estoy acabando de prepararme para mi cita. También se preguntaran lo que sucedió después de la clase de deportes, "Nada" eso fue lo que pasó, estuve todo el día esperando una disculpa que nunca llegó, en fin por ahora con ignorar a Takeru me basta.

-¡Kariii piensas bajar o le digo a Matt que se vaya!-

-¡No Tai, ya bajo!- Tomé mi bolso y baje corriendo las escaleras.

-Hola Matt-

-Si si si si si, ya váyanse- Dijo Tai prácticamente echándonos de la casa- ¡Y Matt trae a mi hermanita antes de las 10!- Ya se me estaba haciendo raro que Tai no dijera algo como eso. Recorrí con la mirada al rubio mayor y me detuve en su cuello.

-¿Por qué tienes marcas en tu cuello?-Pregunte sorprendida

-¡Ah esto!- Contestó tocando su cuello- Las hizo hoy Tai cuando le dije que iba a salir contigo-

-¡No me digas que mi hermano es Ga...-

-¡No son chupones!(N/A Chupetes, como sea que le llamen ustedes) Son marcas de manos, tu hermano me ahorcó esta mañana- No pude contener la risa al ver su cara, estaba totalmente rojo.

-¿Que tal si nos vamos?-Comenté entre risas, afirmo con la cabeza y subimos al auto. Durante el trayecto al centro comercial me explico mejor lo que sucedió con mi hermano, según entendí cuando él se lo contó a Tai, mi furioso hermano se lanzó encima de él para golpearlo y como no pudo decidió ahorcarlo ¿Tai donde quedo la sutileza? Y eso no es todo también le había gritado cosas como: "Desvergonzado, atrevido, mal amigo, aprovechado" incluso había agregado a gritos la palabra "Pedófilo".

Ya en el lugar de nuestra cita fuimos a comer helados y charlamos de cosas que se clasifican como "Comunes". Después fuimos al cine, pero algo extraño sucedió cuando Matt me daba la espalda para comprar las entradas. No vi a Matt sino a Takeru en busca de las entradas, era con una imagen a la cual se le había agregado una sonido de fondo, el sonido tenia la voz de Takeru repitiendo una y otra vez "Kari, las chicas celosas no me van" Esa frase daba vueltas por mi cabeza era toda una tortura de la que necesitaba ser liberada.

-¿Kari sucede algo?-Ahí esta mi salvador

-No, solo estaba pensando-Contesté

-Entonces vamos - Lo seguí hasta la sala del cine.

...

Día: Miércoles de la ultima semana de el primer mes de clases

Ubicación: Salón de clases, faltando 15 minutos para el recreo.

Actividad: Tratar de no dormirme en la clase de Literatura.

Los últimos 4 días han sido todo un acto de sobrevivencia, empezando por el fin de semana "Familiar" ¡Vaya broma de mis papás! Llegar y obligarnos a pasar todo sábado y domingo con ellos, para luego irse de nuevo, lo único destacable de esos días fue como mi closet se lleno de nueva ropa, puedo sonar superficial, pero ahora la relación con mis padres se ha vuelto netamente materialista, como extraño los días en los que era la "princesita de papi".

En cuanto al Lunes y Martes me la pase ignorando monumentalmente a Takeru, me siento muy orgullosa de mí por haber controlado el fuerte impulso de hablarle. También parece que voy vence el boleto de vacaciones de Davis. El "Ding Dong" del timbre de recreo me saco de mis pensamientos, tome mi iPod de mi bolso y salí del salón en busca de un lugar tranquilo que esté fuera de los alcances del inspector.

Mi lugar perfecto era debajo de un árbol ubicado algo lejos de la cancha de futbol. Me senté con las piernas cruzadas y me acoste sobre el frondoso tronco a escuchar música.

Me mantuve así por unos 10 o 12 minutos hasta que alguien sin el menor sentido de la delicadez me quito los audífonos.

-¿Hasta cuando piensas ignorarme?-Me Cuestiono Takeru agachándose hasta quedar cara a cara.

-Hmph-No pienso hablarte, no hasta que pidas disculpas

-Kari, las chicas celosas no me van y tampoco las orgullosas-

-Y a mi los chicos arrogantes-Respondí acercándome mi cara un poco mas a él

-Te perdono- Si esa es tu forma de pedir disculpas, en verdad eres demasiado malo con eso.

-¿No puedes ser un poco amable como tu hermano?-

-No quiero hablar de nada relacionado con... Él ni tampoco necesito que me cuentes sobre tu cita- Parece que alguien esta un poco celoso.

-Takeru, los chicos celosos no me van- Sonreí. Escuche a un chico gritando "Cuidado" y dos segundos después la frente de Takeru choco contra la mía. Un balón había golpeado su cabeza. No recibí un golpe tan duro ya que mi rubio amigo había usado sus brazos para no caer encima de mí. Por primera vez estoy observando de cerca lo azules ojos de Takeru, su mirada recorría cuidadosamente mi rostro hasta detenerse en un lugar en especifico ¡Mis labios!, lentamente fue subiendo su mirada hasta chocar con la mía. Poco a poco la distancia entre nuestros rostros se fue acortando, no sabía si era él o yo el que se acercaba y tampoco me importaba. Podía percibir su olor, podía sentir su cálido respirar. Cerré mis ojos cuando los labios de él rozaron los míos, estaba esperando por un... ¿Beso?...

Pero... Nunca llegó, abrí mis ojos en busca de respuestas, y me encontré con Tai agarrando del la camisa a Takeru.

-¡¿Que crees que haces?- ¡Tai entrometido!

-Hmph-

-¿Que eres mudo?- Un Deja vu, pero solo esa parte, porque a lo lejos un llamado lo detuvo "Taichi el balón" grito uno de sus amigos lo llamaba. Así que eso era lo que había golpeado a Takeru. Tai recogió el balón soltando a mi impredecible amigo y se fue, no sin antes dejar una advertencia.

-Tu y yo tenemos una charla pendiente...- Señalo a Takeru -Kari me debes una explicación- Y finalmente se fue. En ningún instante Takeru mostro algún tipo de emoción, siempre mantuvo su fría cara de poker, no se como es capaz de controlarse en esas situaciones.

-Lo siento- Me disculpé. Takeru se puso de pie y sacudió su chaqueta

-¿Vienes?-Preguntó

-¿A donde?-

-A comer algo- Tomé la mano que él me extendió y me levante.

-¿Que quieres comer?-

-¡Sorpréndeme!- Contesté sonriente. Porque eso es lo que haces siempre, Sorprenderme. Y eso es lo que me gusta de ti, que eres capaz de decir mucho con una simple palabra o con una simple, como aquella pequeña parte de una canción que escuche alguna vez "Una mirada no dice nada, y al mismo tiempo lo dice todo

..." me recuerda tanto a ti.

**Dejen Reviews :) ¿Siii?**

**No se si quedo bien el final, pero espero les haya gustado.**

**A que creyeron que en este capitulo ****habría un beso, pues No :P todavía es muy pronto, pero no se decepcionen que no falta mucho para que llegue (:**

**Neces****ito que alguien que sea autor de algún fic me ayude con algunas ideas que tengo, si alguien quiere ayudarme díganmelo en un Mensaje o en un review. Gracias :D**

**Att:*Diana**


	6. Chapter 6

**Gracias por los Reviews :) ****Perdón por la demora :/ tengo toneladas de tareas y lecciones en mi primera semana de clases :(.**

**Les doy este aviso: "Si recibo muchos reviews en este capit****ulo les prometo que este domingo no subo 1 sino 2 Capítulos, "La verdad" y "Bajo la lluvia"(Logre avanzar la mitad de cada uno ;) )**

**Bien, es hora del siguiente capitulo! :)**

**Algo más...**

***Familia...**

-¡Taichi Yagami NO ERES MI PADRE!-Grité enojada azotando la puerta de mi cuarto al entrar, apoyé mi espalda sobre la blanca pared y me dejé caer sobre el frio suelo de cerámica. Así es como llevamos ya casi una hora, lanzándonos palabras hirientes a gritos.

-¡Soy tu hermano mayor y por eso tienes que obedecerme mientras ellos no estén!-

-¡Lo sé! ¡Pero no tienes derecho a entrometerte en mi vida privada!-

-¡Claro que si lo tengo!-

-¡Solo mis padres lo tienen!-

-¡Yo solo quiero protegerte!-

-¡¿Acaso no estoy lo suficiente grande como para elegir con quien salir?-

-Yo no quiero que te lastimen, es mi deber cuidar de ti-

-No pretendas ser papá, porque ni siquiera llegas a ser su sombra-

- No te das cuenta que ellos nunca han estado, ellos.. ya no nos...-

-¡No te atrevas a terminar esa frase!- Sabia lo que iba a decir " Ya no nos quieren" y desde hace unos meses me había dado cuenta de eso, pero yo... no lo puedo aceptar, no cabe en mi mente que ya no le importe a mis padres.

-Ellos ya dejaron de querernos- Lo sé, pero prefiero ignorarlo a tener que sufrir en silencio como tú.

-¡Tu crees que no lo se! ¡Yo...

-Sor... pre... sa-Fui interrumpida por...

-Papá-Escuche decir a Tai sorprendido. Abrí la puerta y me encontré con aquellas personas de las que estábamos hablando ¿Desde cuando están aquí?¿Escucharon lo que dijimos?¿Por que están aquí? Eso es lo ahora necesito saber.

-¿Mamá?- Fue la única palabra que logre articular.

¿Como a esta complicada situación? Para que sepan como y por que, debo de regresar hasta el miércoles después de clases, ahí es en donde se encendió la mecha del explosivo que acaba de estallar una hora atrás.

...

-Kari me puedes explicar lo que estabas haciendo con ese rubiecito amigo tuyo-

-¿El interrogatorio puede esperar hasta llegar a casa?-Pregunte acostada en el auto. No es que quiera evadir el tema, ya la veía venir desde mi salida con Matt, pero no quiero que arruine la alegría que tengo, no ahora.

Su silencio fue la respuesta.

Gire la perilla de la puerta de madera de la entrada y a paso lento me acosté sobre el sofá blanco, esperando lo inevitable.

-¿Lo besaste?-Preguntó serio

-No-Respondí cortante

-¿Querías hacerlo?-

-Supongo- Dije, porque si digo que SI quería me ganare el reclamo de mi vida

-¿Como se llama?-

-Takeru Takaishi- Tai abrió sus ojos como dos enormes globos y gritó

-¡El hermano de Matt! ¡No te permito que juegues con él! ¡¿Que la paso a la dulce hermanita que tenia?-

-¡Yo no juegos con nadie y no tengo porque soportarte!...-Dije irritada-Tengo hambre y tareas que hacer-Me levanté del sofá y fui directo a la cocina para detener el intenso dolor en mi estomago causado por el hambre.

-Esto todavía no acaba- Eso logre escuchar a lo lejos. Este fue el inicio de todo.

No volví a tocar el tema con Tai. Los demás días pasaron tranquilos y mi relación con Takeru mejoraba cada vez mas, incluso ahora sonreía, pocas veces, pero lo hacia. No quise preguntar acerca de nuestro casi beso a Takeru, pero no me pareció correcto, no por ahora. Recibí otra invitación a salir de parte de Matt, era un sábado en la noche y el lugar no era ni más ni menos que una feria con una mezcla de circo que había llegado a la ciudad. Estaba vez no le dije a Tai con quien iba a salir, sólo pedí permiso y me fui. Ya en la "Feria" me divertí mucho con Matt charlamos de cosas cotidianas y mencioné el nombre de Takeru un par de veces en busca de algo acerca de él, pero Matt se negó argumentando a su favor que "Debería ser el mismo Takeru quien me cuente", no volví a insistir parecía un caso perdido y lo que mas apropiado ahora era disfrutar de la feria, y así lo hice, y justamente por esa razón perdí totalmente la noción del tiempo, saque mi celular para verificar la hora y no era nada bueno lo que veía, 10 pm, había sobrepasado la hora de llegada que acorde con Tai, esto no era para nada bueno. Apure a Matt quien intentaba ganar un Gatito de felpa blanco para mi en una de los muchas carpas ubicadas en la feria. Tras unos 13 o 15 intentos logro por fin su meta, estaba tan preocupada por la hora, que miraba mi celular cada 3 minutos aproximadamente. Tardó exactamente 20 minutos en conseguir aquel adorable gatito, pero esos 20 min se sintieron como 50.

-¿Kari sucede algo?-

- N-n-no - Respondí nerviosa

-Kari eres muy mala mentirosa-Me detuvo de regreso al auto y continuo- Si hay algo que te molesta solo dímelo-

-Tai no sabe que hoy iba a salir contigo-

-oh, ya veo… no te preocupes yo me quedare contigo cuando él se enoje-Me dijo con una sonrisa.

Llegamos a casa mas rápido de lo esperado y junto con Matt nos detuvimos en la puerta, y justo cuando iba a introducir la llave en su cerradura la puerta se abrió lentamente, dando a conocer el lado que Tai muy pocas veces muestra su "Lado oscuro". Poco a poco la puerta fue dejando una pequeña abertura en la que solo un persona podría entrar, y eso hice entra y prepararme para la gran explosión de Taichi Yagami, pero antes de alejarme e ir hacia la sala mire la puerta en busca de mi rubio acompañante "Boom" fue casi como hizo la puerta al cerrarse del golpe, impidiendo que Matt pusiera un pie dentro de la casa.

-Me mentiste-

-No te mentí, solo no te dije todo-

-Déjate de juegos Hikari que yo soy el responsable de lo que te pase-Grito enojado. ¿Acaso acaba de llamarme Hikari? Si eso fue lo que hizo, parece que esta mas enojado de lo que pensé, pero no hay derecho de que me grite así

-No tienes por que gritar-Trate de calmarlo, pero solo lo empeoro todo

-Te grito porque eres una irresponsable, yo soy quien te cuida y por eso tengo que evitar que te lastimen-

-Ya no tengo 8 años, y para mi el sufrir es parte de la vida, de aprender a vivir-Argumente a mi favor

-¡Tu siempre serás mi pequeña hermanita y por eso no voy a dejar que nadie te haga daño!- Tai cuando comprenderás que ya no tengo 8 años y que no me puedes prohibir salir con mis amigos

-No tienes derecho a decidir sobre mi vida-Mi paciencia esta a punto de acabarse y si eso pasa esto ira mal. Camine hacia las escaleras y las subí lentamente tratando de calmarme.

-¡Claro que lo tengo!-Tai estas de sobrepasando el limite.

-¡No lo tienes!-Conteste llegando a la entrada de mi habitación

- ¡No deberías hablarme así!-

-¡No eres quien para obligarme a decir solo o que tu quieres escuchar, no pretendas hacer de padre!-

-¡Pues si lo pretendo y lo he sido todos estos años!- "Crack"algo dentro de mi se rompió, la poca tranquilidad se había ido por el viento como esas ultimas palabras.

-¡Taichi Yagami NO ERES MI PADRE!-

...

Y así es como llegue a donde estoy ahora. Mis padres nos hicieron ir al la sala para "charlar". Ahí estaba yo sentada en uno de los sofás pequeños completamente sorprendida por la extraña e improvista llegada de mis padres y enojada por la intensa sobreprotección de Tai.

-¡Los sentimos!-

-¡¿Que?-Dijimos Tai y yo al unísono

-Esto es nuestra culpa, nuestro trabajo nos ha absorbido tanto que no nos hemos fijado en lo mucho que eso los afecta... Discúlpennos no somos buenos padres después de todo ...y pensar que talvez haya un tercero- Mi padre Susumu Yagami nos estaba pidiendo disculpas, ellos no...

-Ustedes no tienen la culpa, gracias a su esfuerzo es porque estamos aquí, yo ...¡Lamento haber dicho todo esas estupideces sobre ustedes!... es solo porque los extraño-Tai acaba de decir lo que yo sentía. Lagrimas que habían sido retenidas desde hace años atrás hicieron presencia, rodando sobre las mejillas de mi hermano. No pude contenerme y empecé a llorar también.

-Hijo, hija yo...-

-Mamá, papá no tienen que pedir disculpas, nosotros somos los que no hemos sabido llevar el asunto de una buena manera-

-Kari, eso no es cierto nosotros fuimos los que provocamos que ustedes llegaran a este comportamiento-Susumu poso su mano sobre el hombro de Tai y continuo- Hijo te hemos dejado lleno de tareas que no te corresponden, tu eres joven deberías estar disfrutando de esa juventud no cuidando y manteniendo este disfuncional hogar-

-Yo solo quiero que Kari este bien-Guarde silencio por unos segundos, que egoísta había sido, nunca, ni por un leve segundo de mi día me había puesto a pensar en como se sentía.

-No soy una buena hermana, yo nunca pensé en tus sentimientos-

-No tienen por que estarse recriminando sus acciones, comprendan que ya no son niños de jardín de infantes. Hijo, Kari nunca dejara de ser tu hermana, pero entiende que ella al igual que tu esta creciendo, no trato de dar escusas por la actitud de Kari, pero ella esta en una etapa difícil y hay que saber comprenderla-Como extrañaba esas ocasiones en las que las dulces palabras de mi madre eran tan acertadas.

-¡Lo Siento! –Dijimos a la vez

-Hijos de ahora en adelante estaremos mas tiempo en casa con ustedes-La tranquilidad regreso a mi. No se cuando me moví pero ahora estábamos envueltos el un reconfortante abrazo familiar.

-¿Papá que fue eso de "viene un tercero"?-Pregunte al recordar sus palabras. Nos separamos lentamente en espera de una respuesta.

-Tendrán una hermanita-Dijo mi madre con su rostro encendido de alegría

Nuestra discusión apenas había acabado y nos lanzan esta noticia. Así que esa era la sorpresa, un nuevo miembro se une a la familia Yagami, alguien mas que podrá disfrutar de pequeñas escenas como estas, pero solo la parte alegre.

En absoluto no hay nada como la familia, saber que a donde quiera que vayas siempre habrá alguien que espere y piense en ti, mamá, papá, Tai y mi nueva hermanita, ellos siempre serán mi Familia.

**En este capitulo quise describir la ****relación de Kari con su familia, espero les haya gustado :D **

**¿Qué**** pasara en los siguientes capítulos?¿Habrá 2x1?¿Quien le contara la verdad a Kari?¿Que va a pasar con Tk?¿Podre descansar al fin(No lo creo)?**

**Dejen reviews, háganme feliz ¿siii? :) y entiendan mi esfuerzo de querer actualizar pronto (Viernes 2am)!**

**Att: *Diana**


	7. Chapter 7

**Gracias por los reviews, Favoritos, etc etc... Lamento la demora espero acepten mi barata disculpa, pero estoy llena de actividades, estudiando, haciendo tareas, ensayando una ****coreografía, solucionando algunos problemas, mi vida esta llena de cosas que hacer, y, aunque ya estaba casi terminado este capitulo, no encontraba la forma de acabarlo :(**

**Dejo de aburrirlos con mis problemas y vamos a lo que importa "Saber la verdad"...**

**Algo ****más...**

***La Verdad...**

Los días pasaron y ya el primer mes de clases estaba llegando a su final. Mi relación con Takeru cada vez estaba mejor, solíamos charlar en los recreos, incluso conocí a uno de sus amigos "Ken Ichijouji" ese era su nombre, un chico de piel blanca, cabello azul oscuro y con un cuerpo que no puede ser pasado de alto por ninguna chica, en cuanto a su personalidad es bastante tímido, en fin una rara combinación entre él y Takeru. El mal vicio de Takeru por los cigarrillos había sido casi eliminado, gracias a mi buen trabajo como "Agente anti-cigarrillos", la rutina de registrar minuciosamente a Takeru se había vuelto bastante divertida, muchas veces era por la cara de desaprobación que ponía y por su mirada de resignación al final. Todo esto no era así de bueno como sonaba, ahora era la enemiga número 1 del séquito de Takeru. Era muy incomodo tener que soportar las intensas miradas que me lanzaban algunas chicas, pero ya me estoy acostumbrando a eso. Con respecto a mis padres tuvieron que viajar de nuevo, pero esta seria la última vez ya que según habían explicado uno de sus más grandes socios vendría a vivir a Odaiba por lo tanto ya no eran necesarios todos esos viajes. Y con mi querido hermanito Tai las cosas no podrían estar mejor, seguía siendo sobreprotector pero ahora hacia un esfuerzo por controlarse ante las continuas visitas de Matt, o a las salidas que teníamos, y ahora que hablo de Matt debo informarles que estos días me he empezado a preguntar si siento algo mas que una simple amistad por él o si ese sentimiento es hacia su hermano, Takeru, y eso lo tengo que decidir ahora, pero ¿Por que ahora?¿Por que no mañana?¿Por que no puedo tener mas tiempo?¿Que rayos esta sucediendo? Responderé todas esas cuestiones narrando mi situación actual.

Día: Viernes

Hora: Ni idea

Ubicación: Pequeño Café cerca de la estación

Descripción la situación: Incomoda

Razón: Esta pregunta ¿Quieres ser mi novia? proveniente de mi rubio amigo.

No respondí ante tal pregunta estaba demasiada enfrascada en mis pensamiento y aunque quisiera decir algo no seria posible mi cuerpo había dejado de responder hace unos minutos atrás, solo estaba sentada mirando los azules ojos del dueño de aquella pregunta. Un silencio incomoda empezó a dominar la situación pero una simple acción le dio un giro completo, el chico de cabellos rubios me estaba besando, Sí, así es, me estaba besando y por alguna extraña razón no podía detenerlo, emociones encontradas, pensamientos confusos, extrañas sensaciones, esa rara mescla ahora era la que me permitía corresponder el beso. Me deje llevar por la situación y cerré lentamente mis ojos...

-Ta... ke... ru...- Susurre al finalizar el beso con los ojos aun cerrados

-Lo sabia- Abrí mis ojos violentamente al escuchar la voz que hacia sonar dichas palabras.

-Yo... no...- Ese fue mi intento de hablar

-No es culpa tuya, yo ya lo sabia...-Agacho su cabeza y continuo-Solo creí que talvez tu podrías quererme como a mi hermano-Terminó con una sonrisa, una triste sonrisa.

-Matt, y lo siento-Me disculpé

-No es necesario... Sabes, eres la primera chica que en verdad quiere a mi hermano-Me sonroje ante su afirmación, creo que después de todo si estoy enamorada de Takeru.

-Mi hermano es un amargado cuando quiere serlo, pero talvez tú seas la persona que le devuelva su alegría-

-No lo creo, siempre he querido saber por que Takeru es así, para ayudarlo, pero él... Nunca me lo dirá-Dije

-Deberías esperar hasta que él decida contártelo-

-Eso no pasará nunca-Repliqué con tristeza

-No debería entrometerme, pero yo te contaré la verdad-

-¿La verdad?-

-Si la verdad, estoy casi seguro que mi hermano te dirá la misma mentira de siempre "Yo siempre he sido"-

-¿Takeru siempre fue así?-Pregunté sabiendo que "No" era su respuesta. Ahora el seria el mas indicado para aclarar todo

-Eres la primera chica que intenta saber cosas importantes de Tk y no solo su numero de teléfono-Dijo Matt con cierto tono burlesco, reí un poco por su comentario -... Y no, el era un niño bastante alegre- Dijo con una sonrisa

Me acomodé mejor en mi asiento y me preparé para escuchar con la misma atención que pongo en mi clase favorita

-Empezare con el primer hecho que nos afectó mucho-Asentí y espere hasta que continuara

-Mis padres se separan hace 4 años, en ese entonces tenia 14 años, generalmente mi padre nunca pasaba ni pasa en la casa por su trabajo y los momentos en los que estaba solo discutía con mi madre, en si se podría decir que el divorcio no fue lo mas difícil, porque ya de por si su relación era mala desde antes, cualquiera al verlos diría que discusiones así afectarían a los hijos y eso fue lo que sucedió conmigo pero...-Dio un gran suspiro y continuo-... al ver a Tk parecía como si nada de eso sucediera era como si nunca hubiera visto o escuchado esas discusiones, el seguía siendo el mismo niñito alegre, soñador y lleno de esperanza de siempre o eso era lo que aparentaba-

-¿Aparentaba?-Interrumpí al escuchar esa palabra

-Déjame continuar-Asentí y seguí escuchando- Nada había cambiado para Tk y tampoco cambio al saber que nuestros padres se divorciarían, pero hubo un incidente bastante extraño casi al acabar el año escolar, él estuvo involucrado en ese incidente, al parecer había peleado con un chico y le había roto un par de costillas, pero eso solo yo lo se, porque fui el que lo detuvo, pude ver al inexpresivo rostro de Tk que ahora es muy común pero con lagrimas en sus ojos, al verme su expresión cambio, se veía desesperado, como si no supiera lo que había hecho, estaba confundido. Al final llevamos al chico al hospital y nos quedamos ahí hasta que sus padres llegaran, al día siguiente me entere por un amigo que el chico que Tk golpeó había dicho que había tenido un accidente en su bicicleta, todo eso fue tan "extraño" pero no dije nada, y como con la legalización del divorcio a Tk ese "accidente" fue como el simple golpe de la brisa. Cuando terminamos el ciclo escolar nada había cambiado en él, después de las vacaciones tras haber pasado un mes desde que inicie la secundaria mi madre había decidido irse a Francia con Tk, yo me opuse pero no pude hacer nada, ya estaba decidido-

-¡Espera! ¿Por que solo Takeru y no tú también?-Dije

-Mi madre dijo que yo ya tenia amigos y por lo difícil que se me hace conseguirlos era mejor que me quedara, además Tk era muy sociable y conseguía amigos por todos lados en ese entonces, por lo que no pude negarme ante esa realidad. Eventualmente se fueron a Francia y poco a poco el contacto con ellos se hizo nulo, un tiempo después me entere por mi padre que mi mamá estaba a punto de morir por causa de una enfermedad metastásica(N/A Enfermedad metastásica es cuando el cáncer se propaga a otros órganos o tejidos), ni yo ni Tk habíamos notado su estado y pensar que llevaba 5 meses soportando esa cruel realidad sola. Como era de esperarse viaje con mi padre a Francia, cuando llegamos tuvimos que ir al hospital en que estaba mi madre, lo que vi nunca lo olvidare, mi madre estaba en un estado deplorable, se veía pálida, con ojeras, por una pequeña abertura de sus ojos se podía ver su tristeza. Desde ese entonces Takeru cambio totalmente, el había perdido la esperanza, las ganas de seguir adelante. Y como era de suponerse Natsuko, mi madre, murió al pasar un mes. En el funeral todos, incluso mi padre lloramos, excepto Tk, y cuando le pregunté "Si no le dolía la muerte de nuestra madre" me dijo unas palabras que talvez nunca olvide "Se que mi madre esta en algún lugar cuidándonos, pero ¿Por que me siento tan vacio? Dolor, Impotencia, Ira, nada de eso llena aquel espacio... Llorar no la traerá de vuelta, solo traerá mas dolor" No pude responder, no hallaba palabras adecuadas para responderle y tampoco lo haría, solo me quede en silencio...-

-¡Espera un momento! ¿Entonces esa es la razón por la que no le gusta ver llorar a los demás?- Interrumpí con una pregunta que sonaba mas a una afirmación.

-Si-Dijo después de beber un poco de soda

-Ahora entiendo mejor a Takeru- Así es, acabo de descubrir su pasado y no es ningún cuento de hadas.

-Continúo... Regresamos a Odaiba con Takeru pero él ya no era el mismo, solía subir arboles hasta llegar a la parte mas alta, también se paraba en el borde del techo de la casa, hacia cosas bastante extrañas, lo mas raro fue cuando saltó de una cornisa y termino fracturándose su brazo y tobillo derecho al caer. Mi padre decidió que lo mejor para él era que descansara y que se alejara un poco de todo, por ello lo envió un par de meses a Estados Unidos. Cuando regreso era una persona totalmente diferente, el niño lleno de esperanza había desaparecido. Por ese viaje Takeru perdió un año escolar, pero no fue nada importante ya que el anteriormente ya había adelantado uno, en fin...-Dio un sorbo a su bebida acabándosela por completo y culmino-...Ese es la Tk que conoces-

¿Realmente alguien puede cambiar tanto? ¿Por que tuvo que irse de viaje, no era mejor quedarse con su familia? Algo no me cerraba del todo, pero me basta con lo que he escuchado.

-Parece que esto te ha dejado muy sorprendida-Escuché decir a Matt, y era lo correcto, no era necesario que me mirara al espejo para saber que mi cara demostraba lo impresionada que me encontraba.

-Yo... Lo sien...to-Dije entrecortado

-No te preocupes...-Dijo con una radiante sonrisa-... Creo que debería regresarte a tu casa-

Asentí apoyando su moción. Pagó la cuenta y salimos de regreso a mi casa.

...

Un día muy extraño y lleno de sorpresas, esa era lo forma en que podía definir mi día, enterarme de todo, la Verdad detrás de Takeru, si sigo dándole muchas vueltas al asunto no podré dormir bien, y eso es lo que mas quiero ahora, descansar un poco, despejar mi mente y dejar para mañana todas mis confusiones mentales.

**Espero les haya gustado, mil disculpas por el atraso. No olviden dejar un Review :)¿Siii?**

**Por cierto el Beso de Kari y Takeru será capitulo sorpresa. ;)**

**Att:*Diana**


	8. Chapter 8

**Gracias por los reviews :D**

**Y por lo de si el primer beso con Kari fue con Matt, les digo que ¡NO!, pero eso lo explicare mas adelante ;)**

**Perdón por el retraso, estoy muy ocupada, con mi campaña electoral, mis ensayos de coreografía, mis tareas extremas etc etc. PERDON **

**Pero los dejo con esta sorpresa por mi retraso espero les guste (: **

**Algo más…**

***Bajo la lluvia...**

Devuelta a clases, los últimos días de el primer mes se volvieron muy estresantes, la razón, una simple palabra que creo que a muchos de nosotros no nos gusta escuchar "Tareas", pero no solo tarea sino toneladas de tarea, creo que de tantas hojas que he usado ya debo haber deforestado medio bosque.

Supongo que querrán saber que pasó con Matt, la respuesta es "Nada" quedamos como amigos y nada mas, también creo que deben estar interesados en saber "Que rayos sucedió entre Takeru y yo" responderé con una corta frase "No podríamos estar mejor" haberme enterado de su niñez me ayudó mucho a entenderlo, además esta mucho mas conversador que antes, y a eso me refiero que cuando digo Hola y me lo devuelve, me parece un buen avance después de todo.

Este día de clases no me ha ido nada bien, todas las materias han sido bastante pesadas, el recreo es lo único bueno de mi día, el efímero momento de descanso había llegado al fin, ya que parecía haber estado en un viaje en años luz.

-Espera-Dije al ver que todos los estudiantes de mi salón ya se habían retirado, excepto uno.

-No hoy-Me dice con desgano. Extiendo mi mano como respuesta a su comentario. Veo como lentamente lleva su mano directo al bolsillo de su pantalón, de él extrae la cajita rectangular roja. Con pesadez extiende su mano sobre la mía y dejó caer la cajita, pero nunca toco mi mano, Takeru había agarrado la dichosa cajita antes de que llegara a mi mano. Con la mano agarro la suya intentando quitarle la cajita blanca, pero solo quedo en intento, obviamente el era mucho mas fuerte que yo, y querer arrebatarle la cajita era casi una misión imposible. Pero no del todo, al cabo de unos minutos le había quitado la ansiada cajita.

-Devuélvemela-

-No-Respondí con una sonrisa triunfante guardando la cajita en mi mochila.

-Señorita Yagami déjeme ver lo que acaba de guardar- Esa era la voz del inspector que me llamaba, mientras caminaba hacia mi.

-Este... No es nada-Rei nerviosa sin obedecer a su pedido, mire a Takeru en busca de ayuda pero me tope con un Cubito de hielo.

-Entrégueme su bolso-Dijo enojado

-Pero...-

-¡Ahora!- Ya no me podía negar así que obedecí. Atenta veía como su mano recorría el interior de mi bolso, hasta que al fin se detuvo.

-Así que era esto lo que escondía-Dijo sacando la caja de cigarrillos -Supongo deben ser de su propiedad- No, son Takeru. Esa hubiera sido mi respuesta, pero no quiero meterlo en problemas, simplemente me quede callada.

-Son mios- Rectificó ¿Takeru?

-¿Por que será que siempre usted y la Señorita Yagami siempre están metidos en problemas? ¿Acaso son novios?- Su pregunta se acercaba mucho a ser una afirmación por el tono en que lo dijo.

-Si somos o No novios, no es de su incumbencia, Señor Arakawa-Contesto secamente Takeru. Y ciertamente apoyaba lo que decía, no es de su incumbencia saber si somos novios. Pero si no somos nada de eso, solo amigos, ¿Por qué debería importarme siquiera? De nuevo mi subconsciente me juega una mala pasada como siempre.

-¡Esa no es la forma de responderle a una autoridad!-Grito enojado y continuo- ¡Yagami y Takaishi síganme!-Finalizo caminando hacia la salida del salón. ¿Por que será que esta situación no se me hace para nada nueva? Ah, si, es porque ya es la segunda vez que ocurre, un Deja Vu, excepto que Davis no ha sido invitado. Todo es idéntico, el Señor Arakawa, Takeru con su cara de Cubito de hielo y yo caminando directo hacia la oficina del director. El letrero en la puerta lo confirmaba de nuevo, "Oficina del Director". El enojado inspector golpeo la puerta, "Pase" fue el aviso que nos permitió la entrada.

-¿Señorita Yagami y Señor Takaishi a que se debe la visita?- Cuestiono el director al vernos entrar.

-Por esto- Respondió el señor Arakawa levantando el objeto que tenia en su mano.

-Son míos- Salió Takeru al rescate

-¿Si son suyos que tiene hace aquí la Señorita Yagami?-

-Yagami se los estaba guardando- Creo que no le caigo bien al inspector, ya que sus intenciones a mi parecer son de conseguirme un castigo.

-Yagami me los había quitado, para que yo no fumara-Si, ¡Takeru al rescate! En una situación diferente seria todo un héroe pero no es así porque todo esto es ¡Su culpa! Pero siempre sale en mi defensa en el momento más inesperados, es como "Clark Kent de Smallville" siempre esta cuando lo necesito, extraña comparación ¿No lo creen? Antes de que mi mente empiece a divagar por temas absurdo y empiece a consultarme el porque del mundo y de mi mala suerte, creo que querrán saber lo que le sigue.

-Entiendo su razón de querer ayudar al joven Takaishi pero, como esta es la segunda vez que pasa por aquí, no puedo dejarla pasar ¿Lo entiendo?- Claro que lo entiendo, y no es que me guste estar aquí pero por alguna razón universal parezco ser un imán para ser atraída a problemas de otros. Esa hubiera sido mi respuesta, si no estuviera hablando con el director.

-Si, Señor- Contesté con decepción

-Bien, entonces como castigo tendrán que limpiar su salón durante primer semestre, además regar las plantas de todo el instituto, desde hoy- Se ajusto los lentes con el dedo índice y continuo- ¿Alguna objeción?-

-No, Señor Furukawa- Dijimos Takeru y yo al unísono.

-La Señorita Yagami espero no se convierta en su hermano mayor-Intervino el inspector

-¿Mi hermano mayor?- Pregunte confundida, ya que no tengo la menor idea a lo que se refiere

-Una estudiante problemática- Así que eso era, creo que mi Hermano tiene un historial mas largo de lo que creía.

-No señor- Dije

-Por ultimo joven Takaishi, debo avisarle a su representante de este incidente-

-Señor Furukawa mi Padre nunca se encuentra y es muy difícil contactarlo, la única persona accesible es mi hermano-

-Entonces hablare con él acerca de su problema- Culminó el Director señalando la cajita roja que había depositado en el basurero de su escritorio

-Bien, entonces ya se pueden retirar-Fueron las palabras del inspector que nos dieron aviso para poder retirarnos.

De regreso al salón no nos dirigimos palabra alguna, ni siquiera nos miramos, cada uno estaba hundido en su propio pozo de pensamientos. Como deseaba llegar a casa y dormir un poco, pero claro eso no era posible, o no en el momento en que quería, gracias a mi querido amigo cuya personalidad parece haberla conseguido del mismo glaciar que hundió al Titanic, no podía regresar a casa temprano. ¡Mi vida es toda una montaña rusa, nunca sabes que va a pasar después de cada bajada y subida!

Finalmente después de unos minutos de meditación con mi yo interior, había llegado a la entrada del salón. Sin aviso alguno el Sr. Cubito de Hielo abrió la puerta, las miradas de todos se cavaron en mi y en mi "acompañante", no hice mas que imitar los pasos de Takeru, fingiendo no oír ni ver las distintas insinuaciones de los demás, hasta llegar a mi asiento.

DISTRAIDA, ese era el estado en el que me encontraba desde hace cuatro clases, ya no tenia ánimos para absolutamente nada, para suerte mía (que al fin se hacia presente) la ultima hora de clases seria libre, gracias a la inasistencia del maestro de Literatura. Acomode mi cabeza entre mis brazos y me dispuse a dormir hasta que mi castigo extra escolar llegara.

…

-Despierta, No pienso hacer todo el trabajo solo- Esa "agradable" forma de despertarme provenía de la persona a que ustedes ya deben de conocer.

-Hmph-No, no era Takeru el que decía eso, era yo. Empecé a guardar mis cosas en mi bolso y fui en busca de objetos para limpiar el salón, pero no fue necesario, Takeru ya lo había hecho. Al cabo de unos 15 minutos limpiamos todo el salón, Tarea 1, acabada. Guardamos los utensilios y fuimos en busca de agua y algo para regar las plantas.

Empezamos con las que se encontraban dentro del edificio y por último llegamos a las del patio. Ya cansada me encontraba regando una planta, cuando sentí como pequeñas gotas empezaban a caer sobre mi.

-Todo esto es tu culpa- Dije cansada

-No, es tu culpa por quitarme mis cigarrillos- ¿Antes no me estabas defendiendo? Cambias muy rápido de parecer.

-No me gusta que fumes, además si te lo pido no lo harías- Las gotas se convirtieron en una brisa.

-¿Y que te hace pensar que no lo haría si ni siquiera me lo has pedido?-

-Por la pelea que tuvimos, por tu cigarrillo-

-Si me lo pidieras talvez no lo haría- Dice levantando la voz

-Eres bastante impredecible, nunca se de lo que eres capaz- Conteste en el mismo tono que él

-Y tú hablas mucho-Ahora eran gritos

-Tú eres un arrogante-

-y tú una fastidiosa-

-Eres todo un... ¡Cubito de Hielo!-Dije en voz alta y para agregar a la situación la brisa se acaba de transformar en lluvia- ¡Y esto también es tu culpa!- Dije señalando con la mano hacia el nublado cielo

-Hmph- Suficiente de esto.

-¡Las plantas se regaran solas, me voy!- Grité enojada. Caminé dando fuertes pisadas hacia la salida, levantando el agua que se acumulaba rápidamente en el piso. Saqué mi celular de la mochila para ver la hora.

-¡6:21 Que bien!- Ironice enojada

De seguro me toca caminar a casa, bajo la lluvia, ¿Por que me pasa esto a mí, será el destino, el Karma, Dios? Si alguien sabe la respuesta por favor dígamela. Como mis ruegos no son escuchado lo único que me quedó fue seguir mi camino a casa. Puse mi bolso sobre mi cabeza, en busca de algo de protección contra la fría lluvia y empecé a caminar a paso rápido, la lluvia humedecía rápidamente mi ropa hasta que ya no sentí gota alguna caer sobre ¡Hey esperen! ¿Por que no me sigo mojando? Sabia que el bolso me cubriría un poco de la lluvia, pero aunque ya estaba algo mojada no había razón para que dejara de sentir las frías gotas que caían. Y la causa de este suceso era la extraña presencia que se encontraba muy cerca de mí.

-¿Takeru por que me sigues?-Dije mirándolo para encontrarme con su mano la cual sostenía un paraguas de indefinida procedencia.

-Nuestras casas están por el mismo camino-

-¿De donde sacaste el paraguas, acaso lo robaste?-

-No es de tu incumbencia-

-¡De seguro lo robaste, que no sabes que esta mal tomar las cosas que no son tuyas!-

-Es del director-

-¡Se lo robaste al director! ¡Donde esta tu sentido común, si se enteran que lo robaste te suspenderán! ¡Ya tenemos suficientes problemas como para ganarnos mas!-

-Lo se-

-¡Si lo sabes ¿Por que lo hiciste?-

-No se mojara, tiene un carro-

-¡Eres todo un inconsciente! ¡Que el director tenga carro no quiere decir que no necesite su paraguas...!-

-Kari-

-...Además si se dan cuenta no solo tú estarás en problemas, yo también voy a estar metida en todo eso...-

-¡Kari!-

-¡Nada de Kari! ¡Ya tengo suficiente con este castigo como para ganarme otro! ¡No quiero que me suspendan porque tu seas todo un...-No logré terminar mis labios fueron detenidos por los labios de Takeru. Él me estaba...¡Besando!, un beso tierno, un beso diferente al los que alguna vez recibí, este me hace sentir como cualquiera diría "Mariposas", me hacia sentir que volaba, me hacia sentir ¿como si las gotas de lluvia rozara mi piel?. Sus labios rozaban con mucha suavidad y sutileza los míos, sus labios tan dulces como la miel. Poco a poco sentía como Takeru intentaba profundizar más el beso y no me iba a negar ante tal propuesta, no quiero que ese beso terminara ahora. Abrí lentamente mis labios esperando que lo esperado sucediera, pero no fue así, se separo de mi como si fue una tarea difícil, dejándome estupefacta por su accionar.

-Hablas mucho-Dijo casi en un susurro que apenas alcance a escuchar

-In...con...ciente- Dije casi sin aliento.

Recobre completamente la conciencia en un par de minutos, y descubrí que había dejado caer el paraguas, así que esas eran las gotas que sentí, tampoco me había dado cuenta que Takeru me tenia agarrada de los hombros muy cerca de él. Salí de mi ensimismamiento al ver como mi Cubito de hielo recogía el paraguas para volver a cubrirme de la fría lluvia.

- Vamos a Casa-Mencionó tomando mi mano. Como respuesta simplemente asentí y lo seguí. Camino a casa nos conservamos en total silencio, el atardecer nublado era la escena perfecta para esta situación, Takeru llevándome a casa de la mano, dejándome acercarme a él para poder apoyarme ligeramente en su hombro, en este instante no encuentro palabras como para expresar mi alegría, este momento era sencillamente PERFECTO (Talvez es sea la palabra).

Pero ese bello momento no fue eterno, desapareció justo en el momento en que llegamos a la puerta de mi casa, solo se extinguió como la luz de una estrella al enfriarse. Antes de entrar debo aclarar una duda que tengo.

-¿Takeru por que me besaste?-

-...-El silencio fue su respuesta

-¿Por que no me dices nada? ¡Por una vez en tu vida puedes ser un poco más sensible! ¿Es tan difícil que mes el Por q...-De nuevo fui interrumpida por un fugaz beso de Takeru.

-Porque hablas mucho y porque me... Gus-

-¡Kari estaba preocupado!- Tai te odio- ¿Y tu niño que haces con mi hermanita?-Culminó rodeándome con su brazo de forma posesiva. ¡Tai entrometido! Takeru estaba a punto de decirme "Kari me gustas".

Como esperaba Takeru no respondió, me dio la espalda y se fue, no sin antes levantar su mano en forma de despedida. Una sonrisa se formo en mi rostro, y me quede parada mirándolo desaparecer entre la lluvia.

-¡Kariii!-

-¿ah que?-

-Que entre a casa o enfermaras-

-ah, sii- Respondí distraída ¿Realmente todo eso había pasado? Supongo que si, porque ser llevada a la fuerza dentro de la casa se sentía bastante real. Tai dulcemente me había preparado chocolate caliente, había revisado mi temperatura con un termómetro y había preparado la bañera, que buen hermano no creen, excepto por el pequeño detalle que es un entrometido de primera. Después de comer algo, tome el relajante baño que merecía. Tareas, extrañamente no tenia así que era hora de descansar, para poder asimilar lo que había ocurrido en toda la tarde. Un día bastante extraño, junto con un Beso bajo la lluvia.

**Por fin el Beso llego! 3 :), espero les haya gustado y perdón ****si no quedo bien la descripción del beso, es mi segunda escena de beso y no me acostumbro xD.**

**Dejen Reviews ^^**

**¿Qué pasara en adelante con Kari y Tk? ¿ Se harán novios? ¿Tai seguirá siendo entrometido xD? Averígüenlo en el siguiente capitulo (;**

**Att: *Diana**


	9. Chapter 9

**Saludos a todos los que me leen :), y gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews (Aunque esperaba más xD) y les digo que pienso seguir con este proyecto hasta el final**** :D . Pido mil disculpas si demoro en actualizar pero no tengo tiempo para nada, ni siquiera para dormir, espero me entiendan. Por cierto Marilyn prometo hacer lo posible por actualizar mas rápido talvez entre días de la semana, pero generalmente actualizo los fines de semana, ojala puedas dormir bien u.u . ¡Eso es todo así que disfruten el siguiente capitulo! :)**

**Algo mas...**

***¿Novios? ...**

Día tras día fueron pasando y el primer mes de clases difícilmente había pasado, llenos de dramas y sorpresas mi vida parece una historia a la que el autor no le cae bien el protagonista o simplemente le gusta verla en problemas (N/A No es así! xD ) y pensar que tengo que sobrevivir muchos meses mas en mi caótica vida. Así es como me la he pasado estas 3 horas de clase "Divagando en mis pensamientos", realmente no se por que me va tan bien en las lecciones, talvez mis genes estén entrando en acción, en fin, quien sabe.

Un golpe en la puerta rompió el equilibrio del salón, lo que provoco que todos miráramos hacia el lugar de donde provenía aquel ruido, la puerta. El profesor había detenido su explicación para abrir la puerta. Pude ver como hacia pasar al ser que había provocado aquel ruido, era un chico idéntico a Takeru, era como una fotocopia sacada de una impresora cuyos niveles de tinta estaban por agotarse, ya que su piel era mas clara al igual que sus celestes ojos y su cabello. Miré a mi compañero del al lado, en busca de alguna expresión y, ahí estaba, su cara llena de confusión.

-¿Lo conoces?-Pregunté en voz baja para no ser escuchada por el maestro.

-No... Lo ... sé-Respondió dudoso.

-Se parece mucho a ti- Mencioné lo obvio, pero no recibí respuesta de su parte.

Fije mi mirada la mala fotocopia de Takeru, que extramente se acercaba a mi.

-¿Por que ...-

-Como ya no quedan puestos libres y usted y Takeru son los mas destacado de mi clase, se encargaran de ayudarle a su nuevo compañero- Ese es el amable Sr. Tanaka, quien se dirigía a mí y a mi callado compañero del al lado.

-Hola-Dijo sonriendo al final, mientras arrastraba una mesa. Sonríe como respuesta y continúe observando como ubicaba la mesa que había tomado de una esquina del salón. Ahora mi camino había sido bloqueado por dos rubios, que particularmente eran idénticos, coincidencia, no lo creo, todo es culpa del destino que ahora me ha convertido en un imán de rubios y de problemas.

-¿No nos conocemos?-Le preguntó Willis a Takeru. Que raro, será que estos dos se conocen de algún lado.

-Hmph-

-¡Suficiente de presentaciones! ¡Presten atención!-Nos regañó el Sr. Tanaka

La clase paso en un silencio absoluto, como una biblioteca, el único sonido que se percibía era el golpe de la tiza y las incesantes explicaciones y aclaraciones de profesor. La clase después de unos 20 minutos al fin había acabado, y desde este momento todos los comentarios y miradas de mis compañeros fueron dirigidos hacia mí. "Que suertuda""Es una aprovechada se quiere quedar con todos""Primero Davis, luego el Guapo de Takeru y ahora el nuevo""No puedo creer que le este coqueteando al nuevo siendo novia de Takeru""¿¡Es novia de Takeru?""Si, los vieron besándose en la salida, después de terminar su castigo""Kari es una *$£€¥!" Esos eran los comentarios que pude escuchar y que poco me agradaban, en todos quedaba como la Aprovechada Kari, sin contar con las palabras propio apropiadas que le agregaban a mi nombre. Preferí ignorar todos esos comentarios para evitar problemas, ahora solo me toca esperar a que...

-Lo siento-¡Que no me pueden dejar pensar en paz!, ¿Lo siento?, ¿Por que Willis se disculpa?

-Perdón por hacer que tu nombre se de mala fama- Así que era eso

-No tienes por que...-

-Estudiantes el profesor no vendrá hoy, pueden retirarse a su recreo-Mi disculpa fue interrumpida por el aviso del inspector.

-¿Me podrías mostrar el instituto?-Me preguntó un sonriente Willis. Estaba a punto de decir "Si" pero alguien sostuvo mi mano y respondió por mi, no de la manera que esperaba.

-No-

-Disculpa pero no te pregunte a ti-

-Kari vamos a comer algo-Contestó Takeru totalmente serio.

-Kari puede responder por si sola, y por lo que escuché tu no eres nadie para responder por ella, ni siquiera su novio-Otra pelea parece acercarse a la misma velocidad que un huracán.

-¿Como sabes que no somos novios?-Preguntó con sarcasmo Takeru. ¿Será que esta celoso?

-Según escuché ustedes difícilmente son amigos y los rumores de que son novios son simple mentiras-Respondió confiado Willis. Al parecer los chismes viajan a la velocidad de la luz

-¡Ja! Que creerías si te digo que SI somos novios- ¡Hey! Esperen, vamos un poco mas lento, ¿Acaso Takeru insinúa que somos novios? Mucha información no esta siento bien procesada por mi cerebro ¿Novios?

-Creería que mientes-

-Kari y yo somos novio ¿Verdad Kari?-¡¿Qué? ¿Así se supone que algún día me lo iba a pedir de esa manera que fuera su novia? Si así era Takeru eres todo un desastre. ¡¿Que respondo?

-Lo vez- Inconscientemente había movido mi cabeza de arriba a abajo como respuesta a un obvio si.

-Ya veo, entonces buscare a otra persona que me guíe-Dijo resignado Willis caminando hacia la salida. Espere hasta ya no ver a Willis y finalmente pregunté

-¿Que fue todo eso?-

-Ahora eres mi novia-Simple repuesta, gran confusión

-¿Ah? ¿Ni siquiera me lo has preguntado?-

-Si lo hice, solo que de una forma diferente- ¡Estas loco, esa no es la forma de preguntarme! Eso le hubiese gritado, si no quisiera ser su novia, pero la idea no me desagrada del todo.

-Además, dijiste que Si-

-Lo se, y yo si quiero...- Hasta ahí llegaron mis palabras, Takeru me estaba besando de la misma manera que aquel tiempo bajo la lluvia.

-Tu también me gustas-Dijo sonriente, por primera vez veo esa expresión, acaso esta feliz ¡Claro que esta feliz deja de preguntarte cosas estúpidas! Mi conciencia es algo cruel conmigo ¿No lo creen?

-Vamos por algo de comida- Dijo Takeru llevándome a la salida de la mano. De camino a la cafetería todos nos miraban y murmuraban a la vez, pero no me importa, y no hay razón por la que deba importarme.

-¿Quieres algo?-Me preguntó al detenerse. Bien ahora si, pueden parar la broma ¿Takeru piensa en verdad tratarme como su novia?

Sin dejarme responder soltó mi mano y camino hacia el Bar de alimentos con las manos en los bolsillos. Después de unos 2 minutos regresó con una Coca-Cola en lata, una botella de agua y un helado de chocolate, camino directo hacia mi, me entregó el helado y volvió a tomar mi mano izquierda.

-¿Tus amigas o el equipo de baloncesto?- Ir donde mis amigas, seria entrar a un programa de Tv donde tratan de sacarte toda la información, en si, un programa donde invaden la privacidad, pero por lo menos tendría con quienes hablar, a diferencia de estar con el equipo de baloncesto, donde no conozco a NADIE me sentiré como un bicho raro, Nop prefiero el programa de Tv

-Con mis amigas-Dije caminando hacia una de las mesas del fondo, mientras disfrutaba de mi helado de chocolate.

Habían 2 puestos libres, ¡Que coincidencia!¿O no?

-Hola- Saludé sonriente, tomando asiento con mi nuevo "Novio", todavía no me acostumbro a esa palabra, pero cabe recalcar que durante todo este tiempo Takeru Takaishi no ha soltado mi mano.

-Así que era cierto-Dijo Rika en voz baja

-¿¡Hikari Yagami por que razón nosotras no sabíamos de esto!¡Somos tus mejores amigas!- Los gritos de Yolei fueron escuchados por todos atravesando incluso la atmosfera y llegando hasta Júpiter.

-Yolei cálmate, todos nos están mirando raro-Aquel comentario provino de Yuri

-¿Kari tienes algo que contarnos?- Las insinuaciones de Asakura se hicieron presentes. ¿Como se estará sintiendo el pobre de Takeru con todas estas preguntas?

-¿Desde cuando?-Y finalmente se une Yuki a la conversación, bien ya son todas, pero algo falta...

-¡Kari contestanos!-Sip eso era, el grito final de Yolei

-Porque no somos novios hace mucho, exactamente, desde Hoy, y no hay nada que contar -Takeru al rescate, mi novio(sigue sonando rara la palabra) había respondido por mi, lo que sorprendió a mis amigas, ya que con las únicas personas que el habla son conmigo y con los del equipo de baloncesto.

-¡¿Como?-Yolei para de gritar, no me gusta ser observada cada 20 segundos

-Se lo pregunte- No le llamaría exactamente pregunta, pero se acerca un poco

-¿Desde cuando ustedes?-No tardo en preguntar Asakura, mejor dicho gritar, juntarse mucho con Yolei le esta haciendo daño. Sentí como apretaba mi mano, supongo que no quería responder y yo tampoco, no estoy lista para este interrogatorio que parece haber sido sacado de CSI o algo parecido.

-Takeru el entrenador nos busca- Nuestro salvador había llegado, un chico de cabello azulado, ojos morado, piel blanca, bastante guapo me atrevería a decir, pero no tanto como Takeru. Mire a mi alrededor y me topé con la sorprendida cara de Yolei, sus ojos tenían cierto brillo y además sonreí nerviosamente, ¡Amor a primera vista!

-Disculpen no me presenté, mi nombre es Ken Ichijouji-Asique ese es el nombre del futuro novio de Yolei, porque les aseguro que lo será.

-Nos vemos- Se despidió Takeru levantándose y caminando hacia el entrenador.

-Nos vemos, mucho gusto conocerlas aunque no se sus nombres- Dijo Ken y se retiró siguiendo a Takeru.

-¡Wow!-

-Yolei cálmate-

-No puedo Yuri-

-Creo que alguien esta enamorada-

-Yo también creo Kari, ¡Pero no evadas el tema, ahora estamos hablando de Takeru y de ti!- Ja por lo menos lo intenté

-Le voy a contar todo absolutamente todo, pero no hablen hasta el final- Asintieron como respuesta y empecé mi relato. Narraba mi vida como si fuera una historia cuyo fin todavía no había sido escrito ni premeditado, no me podía dar el lujo de evitar detalles, simplemente era regañada y obligada a citar todo, los cigarrillos, el casi beso, el beso, mi beso con Matt, pero lo único que no dije fue lo que sé acerca de Takeru, eso es secreto entre su hermano, él y yo, cuando no sepa que lo se.

-¡¿Por que no nos había contado nada de eso?-

-Yolei no grites-Dijimos al unísono

-Lo siento-

-Creo que eso es todo, ¿podríamos cambiar de tema?-Dije cansada

-Por ahora-Respondió Yuri por las demás.

Mi petición fue aceptada, con eso empezamos a divagar por diferentes temas, buscando algo de que hablar, y no fue nada difícil, ya que sin darme cuenta me había alejado un poco de mis amigas, y había muchas cosas que no sabia. Así pasamos todo el recreo, hablando, riendo y con mi pobre helado de chocolate derretido. En el salón las cosas no cambiaron mucho, Takeru me agarraba posesivamente de la mano cuando Willis me dirigía la palabra o respondía por mi secamente, ¡Takeru Takaishi es un celoso de primera! Así es damas y caballeros, ya quedó totalmente comprobado, pero me parece algo dulce que sea de esa forma, me agrada ese lado tierno que tiene y espero que lo demuestre no solo conmigo, sino que vuelva a ser el mismo niñito alegre que era en su infancia.

Me pase las clases fantaseando, y aun me sigo preguntando el por que de mis buenas calificaciones. Al final del día escolar mis labores no habían acabado, todavía tenia que regar las plantas y limpiar el salón, castigo que no cumpliría sola, ya que disfrutaba de la compañía de Takeru al hacerlo. De camino a casa era acompañada por mi "Tierno novio" y mi día continuaba con la misma rutina de siempre. Ese se convirtió en mi vivir, día tras día se repetía, pero algo que no podía faltar eran las intensas miradas del sequito de Takeru a las que poco a poco me he ido acostumbrando, pero eso no esta en mis preocupaciones, ahora lo único que me pregunto antes de dormir es ¿Que sucederá mañana?

**Rara forma de terminar a mi parecer, pero me gusta (: Espero les haya gustado, en un futuro no tan ****vendrán mas sorpresas y nuevas parejas ;) **

**¿Que sucederá mañana? Averígüenlo en el siguiente capitulo**

**PD: En este capitulo quiero mas de 5 reviews :D jajaja Reviews ¿Siiiii?**

**Att: *Diana**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola a todos **

**Primero.- MUCHAS GRACIAS por sus reviews, no me canso de decirlo GRACIAS :)**

**Segundo.- mil disculpas por la tardanza, mis escusas son en resumen, el colegio, tareas, proyecto, estuve un tiempo hospitalizada, un mes sin ningún aparato que refleje luz y exámenes en mi colegio, espero me perdonen. Y NO VOY A ABANDONAR ESTE PROYECTO.**

**Tercero.-Este es un especial de Halloween que debí subirlo ayer pero mi celular se dañó y tuve que reescribir algunas partes, además acabo de regresar de una fiesta de Halloween :) y creo que es uno de los capítulos más largos que he escrito 13 Hojas :O**

**Espero les guste**

**Algo más…**

*** Sorpresa…**

Que rápido pasa el tiempo, parece que lo que las personas de mayor edad dicen es cierto "aprovecha hasta el último minuto porque nunca lo volverás a recuperar" _bien, supongo que hoy será un día…_

-Kariiii –_…Tranquilo_

-¿Ken Ichijouji?- Dije sonriendo mientras mi ruidosa amiga se acercaba a mi con un fuerte tono rojizo en sus mejillas. Siempre que grita mi nombre solo significa una cosa "Ken Ichijouji"

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Respondió arreglando sus lentes con su dedo índice, que se habían descolocado por la sorpresa que mi pregunta le causó

-Eso – es – secreto – Con mi dedo índice le di un ligero toque en la punta de su nariz y reí un poco por su expresión de disgusto.

- No es justo, las mejores amigas no guardan secretos- Su boca hizo un gesto falso de tristeza. Yolei puede ser muy infantil en algunas ocasiones.

-Algún día lo sabrás- Hice una mueca sacando la lengua y salí corriendo hacia la entrada del instituto. Lograba escuchar como Yolei repetía una y otra vez "¡Espera!" mientras intentaba alcanzarme y al final cambió sus gritos por…

-¡Kari Cuidado!-Muy tarde, choqué con algo y estoy segura que la caída hubiera sido dolorosa si no hubiera sido porque la persona con la que choqué me agarró de la cintura y me acercó a él.

- Em. Lo siento y Gracias- Abrí mis ojos lentamente para poder reconocer a la persona que había contenido mi caída – Takeru –

-Hmph-

-Eh Takeru –

-¿Hn?- Ahí va de nuevo con sus sonidos, pero

-¿Me puedes…?- Dije sonrojada al ver como todavía me tenia sujeta. Un agarre más fuerte fue lo que recibí como respuesta – Nos están mirando todos – Incluso Yolei lo hacía con una cara de incredulidad. Lentamente me fue soltando con una extraña delicadeza no sin antes liberar un gruñido en forma de disgusto.

-Nos vemos luego ¿Si?- Asintió sin agregar palabra alguna – Yolei ¿Vienes? –

-¿Qué fue eso?- Sabia que preguntaría eso

- Realmente, no tengo la menor idea-

-Takeru se ha vuelto más sociable ¿No crees?-Su cara era como la de un niños que acababa de descubrir como encender un fosforo pero al mismo tiempo poseía la duda de cómo era posible tal suceso. Mientras tanto seguimos caminando hacia nuestro salón.

-Supongo, pero ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con Ken?- Como era de esperarse Yolei queriendo desviar el tema inicial, fue muy gracioso escucharla murmurar "Creí que lo había olvidado"

- Eso… eh él y yo tuvimos una cita el viernes y…- Se notaba lo apenada que se sentía mientras hablaba

-¿Y?-

- y quedamos de ir juntos a la fiesta de Halloween juntos- Al terminar de acabar ya habíamos entrado a nuestro salón. Pero a que se refería con

-¿Fiesta de Ha - llo – ween?-

- ¿No lo recuerdas?-

-No- Respondí confundida ¿Fiesta de Halloween? ¿Cómo y cuando tuvieron esa idea?

- Que distraída eres, no entiendo cómo fuiste elegida organizadora del baile-

-¡¿Qué?- Me detuve bruscamente y tomé a mi amiga por los hombros

- ¿Tampoco lo sabías?- Dijo con una expresión de cansancio. Respondí girando lentamente hacia ambos lados con la cabeza – El viernes de la semana pasada lo decidimos en la clase de Historia, la Presidenta del instituto nos pidió a todos los salones que eligiéramos una representante para ser parte del comité de organizadores, el profesor terminó diciendo tu nombre e además insistió en que Takeru también participaría, sin darnos tiempo de elegir, pero al final pregunto algo bastante extraño- Se detuvo haciendo una pausa dramática, no me sorprende eso de ella ya que es común en su forma de narrar las cosas -¿Son muchas las tareas que tendrá que hacer la Señorita Yagami y el Sr Takaishi? La Presidenta dijo que como parte de los organizadores deberían cuidar de cada detalle, procurar que todo ande bien y principalmente cumplir con todo lo que se les diga- Se determino a completar su relato con si de un misterio se tratase. Definitivamente Odio al profesor de Historia ¡Como se le puede ocurrir nombrarme prácticamente como esclava personal de la Presidenta! es desconsiderado de su parte, qué hice para que me odie ¿Qué hice? ¿Qué hice? ¿Qué hice? ¿Qué hice? ¿Qué hice? ¿Qué hice? Nada que recuerde, ni siquiera recuerdo lo que sucedió, ¿Por qué no lo recuerdo? ¿Donde estaba para recordar lo que sucedió? En ese momento yo estaba

- Durmiendo – Si eso había sido, toda la clase estuve durmiendo. Así que ese fue mi castigo por no prestar atención, eso fue cruel Sr. Yukimura. ¿Qué hizo Takeru?

-¿Durmiendo?- Preguntó abriéndose paso hasta su asiento dos lugares enfrente al mío

-Oh, sí Yolei, estuve durmiendo toda la clase de historia por eso no tengo ningún recuerdo de lo que sucedió en la clase de Historia, y tal vez esa sea la razón para que el Sr Yukimura me nombrara-

-Buena deducción Kari, ahora solo quedan 2 dudas por resolver- Dijo emocionada para luego preguntar - ¿Por qué dormías en la clase de Historia? Y ¿Qué hizo Takeru? -

-Tai me pidió que lo ayudara a estudiar a las 11 de la noche. Sabias que aprende rápido, no comprendo lo bajas que son sus notas si prácticamente me la pasé toda la noche escuchando como acertaba cada pregunta que le hacía. Y no tengo idea de lo que hizo Takeru-

Antes de que Yolei pudiera agregar algún comentario a lo que había mencionado el profesor ya se encontraba en el salón y nos pedía que nos ubicáramos en nuestros asientos.

A mi lado estaba mi poco expresivo novio a quien no se le ocurrió decirme lo que sucedió el viernes.

-¿Takeru por qué somos parte del COBH?- Comité de Organizadores del Baile de Halloween es demasiado largo

- No lo sé – Respuesta corta muchas dudas

-¿No los sabes? ¿Qué hiciste para el Sr Yukimura te obligara a hacerlo?-

-Dormir- ¿Dormir? ¿Acaso tú también te quedaste dormido? Por eso no me despertaste y recibiste el mismo castigo que yo.

-Que mala suerte y pensar que el número 7 es de buena suerte- Dije con desgano

-¿Siete?- Por primera vez durante la corta conversación giró su cara hacia mí, ya que desde que le hable se había concentrado en mirar el centro de la pizarra

-Si, se supone que el número 7 es de buena suerte y el viernes fue un 7, las cosas importantes de mi vida tienen un 7 de fecha, como cuando cumplí 7 años y recibí mi primera cámara, además te conocí un 14, que es múltiplo de 7, y este mes serán 7 meses de habernos conocido- No es que este obsesionada con el 7 pero es un número importante en mi vida. Y pensar que 7 meses han pasado tan rápido, ¿debería darle algo a Takeru por 7 meses de haberlo conocido? -¿Crees que debería, em como decirlo, celebrar contigo o darte algo por los 7 meses para recordarlo? – Me sentía apenada por haber preguntado algo como eso, mas aun sabiendo que al Sr Cubito de Hielo no le interesan esas cosas.

-No me molestaría-

-¿EN SERIO?-

-¡Ustedes dos ya basta, si les vuelvo a llamar la atención les enviaré tarea extra!- El grito del profesor provocó que atrajéramos las miradas de todo el salón. Debí hablar más bajo.

Como era de esperarse ambos nos disculpamos y no volvimos a hablar, tarea extra en estos momentos no nos vendría bien.

Quise hablar más con Yolei y las chicas durante el recreo pero parecía ser una misión imposible de cumplir, ya que antes de que el esperado sonido del receso hiciera presencia la presidenta le tomaba ventaja y convertía mi tiempo libre en el tiempo de manualidades. Eso sucedía día tras día, aparentemente me había acostumbrado al trabajo, lo mío era simple, pintar la decoración, algo que no me agradaba del todo, ya que siempre la que terminaba pintada de era yo, y créanme el negro no es mi color. Con respecto a Takeru, él era el cargador, su misión, "cargar la decoración", nada que no pueda hacer. Además de nosotros existían otras personas que habían terminado por en esa situación por las mismas razones que la mía, Como castigo por uno de sus maestros, no me costó mucho averiguarlo ya que había tenido tiempo de conocerlos un poco mientras nos trataban como esclavos y pensar que estamos en el siglo XXI y todavía nos parecemos a la civilización egipcia en cuanto a la forma de realizar sus construcciones. Incluso en la hora de Deporte debíamos trabajar en los preparativos del baile. Todos mis uniformes se habían teñido de diferentes colores, negro, morado, plateado, verde, naranja y las distintas mezclas de estos, inclusive mi cabello se embarraba de pintura algunas veces por mi descuido. Ni siquiera el fin de semana era día libre, debido a que la gran presidenta "Yui Sato" nos obligaba a asistir al instituto desde la mañana hasta casi el anochecer, quería evitar nombrarla ya que paso de ser admirada a ser odiado por mi persona. Lo más razonable de este castigo es que durante los preparativos no se podía enviar tareas extensas.

El castigo no acabaría hasta el día de Halloween, lo único bueno era que poco a poco mi trabajo disminuía y mi posición de esclava era relevada por otra persona, excepto Takeru que seguía cargando objetos, (parece que este es una nueva modalidad de castigo por parte de los profesores), para el día miércoles 12 mi posición de soldado había desaparecido, ahora era la leal asistente del Fhürer o GröFaZ__o la Jefa o Capitana, supongo que el poder se le subió a la cabeza y por eso ahora nos hacía llamarla de esas diferentes maneras.

Lo más difícil es que para esta semana el contacto con mis amigas más cercanas descendió a cero. Si bien mi trabajo ahora consistía en dar órdenes e informar sobre el progreso que tenían los preparativos, era agobiante y cansado escuchar a tantas personas preguntando cómo y qué debían hacer.

Finalmente llego el día 14, sabía muy bien que a causa de mi castigo no podía salir con Takeru así que el día anterior salí en busca de un regalo.

_Flashback_

_Llevo más de 2 horas buscando un regalo pero nada parece convencerme del todo. Pasé de recorrer los centros comerciales a divagar en las calles. Mi ambición de encontrar alago bueno había desaparecido, pero no podía resignarme, continué caminando por unos 45 minutos mas y justo cuando creí haber perdido la esperanza de hallar un buen regalo me encontré con algo interesante puesto en exhibición dentro de una vitrina; era un brazalete de plata con bordes dorados que en el centro tenía una insignia de extraña de igual manera dorada, parecía un sol encima de algo que no sabría con que relacionar, cuando pregunté al vendedor acerca de su significado me dijo que es un emblema que representaba la Esperanza. En ese momento sentí que había encontrado el regalo perfecto._

_Fin del Flashback_

El emblema aun me parece peculiar pero el momento de que sea entregado a su dueño ha llegado. En la mañana decidí entregárselo en la clase de Deportes fueran del gimnasio ya que todos estarían en la pista corriendo.

-¿Takeru puedo hablar contigo fuera del gimnasio?- No respondió pero caminó conmigo hasta la salida. Sin decir nada mostré la pequeña caja que llevaba escondida detrás de mi espalda.

-Feliz Día – Sonreí y extendí mis brazos para entregarle la cajita

-Lo siento- Con su mano bajo el regalo. No pude evitar sorprenderme

-¿Por qué?-

- No traje nada para ti, y eres mi novia, no lo merezco, devuélvelo- Estaba triste era algo que entendía, pero también entendía otra cosa

-Lo compré para ti, además antes de que fueras mi novio eras mi amigo, acéptalo por favor- Tomé su mano y en la palma de está coloqué la cajita, luego regresé a mi posición de trabajo sin dejar que respondiera.

En el fondo había comprendido que algo así sucedería, por eso no estoy desilusionada de él, aunque me sentiría mejor si usara mi regalo. De igual manera había sentido como si algo dentro de mí se quebrara

-¿Sucede algo Yagami?-Me interrogó el Fhürer que escalofriantemente se preocupada por mí

-No, Capitana- Respondí observando como Takeru ingresaba nuevamente al gimnasio

-Si es por el esclavo Takaishi no te preocupes, siempre hay mucho mas trabajo para él- Me dijo con una sonrisa malvada, lo que me causo un poco de gracia. Si alguien me hubiera contado que la Presidenta me iba a hacer reír en algún momento no le hubiera creído, ella parece una persona tan seria, debe ser verdad lo que dicen "no juzgues a un libro por su portada"

-Es decisión suya Capitana-

-Entonces ¡Esclavo Takaishi carga todos los materiales de la escenografía, tú solo! ¡Los demás esclavos que le estaban ayudando harán la limpieza!- Al terminar de dar su ordenes a través de un megáfono todos se quedaron petrificados- ¿¡Qué esperan! ¡A trabajar!- Inmediatamente todos obedecieron.

Pensaba replicar ante su cruel decisión pero hubiera sido una pérdida de tiempo, al igual que todos obedecí y aunque no era uno de mis mejores días daría lo mejor de mí.

Últimos días de Octubre y las cosas no pueden ser más normales. Estamos a pocos días de Halloween y parece que nada interesante va a suceder, en fin que se puede hacer. Hace unos días había estado conversando con Yui sobre lo emocionante que sería que algo sobrenatural sucediera en la fiesta de Halloween, recuerdo haber casi gritado en el gimnasio que quería que algo me asustara, que me diera pesadillas, algo que definitivamente recordara toda mi vida, pero no hay caso, algo así nunca sucederá.

Se preguntaran que ha sucedido entre Takeru y yo durante estos días después del 14, la respuesta es NADA, como un Deja Vu se repite una y otra vez. No lo he visto usar el brazalete que le regalé y parece como si para él nunca hubiera existido el 14 de Octubre.

Por ser viernes Yui nos permitirá salir más temprano para elegir nuestros disfraces, además el sábado también será libre por si no hemos encontrado el disfraz adecuado, el domingo dejaremos la mayoría de la decoración colocada, y el lunes 31 en la mañana terminaremos los últimos detalles. Es un buen plan, todo está organizado, incluso tendremos un día entero para elegir nuestros disfraces, como no he elegido que usar por primera vez saldré con mis amigas a buscar uno. Mientras tanto cuento las horas de castigo que están a punto de acabar, aunque a pesar de todo me he divertido. Durante todo el mes hice nuevos amigos incluyendo a la Presidenta, quien me trata como si fuera su hermana menor.

-Sabes Kari, creo que serias una buena Presidenta-

-¿A qué viene eso Capitana?- Pregunté sorprendida, no pensaba que Yui tenía expectativas de ese calibre en mi persona

-El próximo año será el último para mí en el instituto y tenía pensado empezar a buscar la persona adecuada para ocupar el puesto de Presidente, y creo que esa persona eres tú-

-¿Yo por qué? ¿Que me hace diferente de los demás?- No podía entender el sentimiento de emoción que me provocaban las palabras de la Presidenta

-Nada en particular- La emoción se transformó en decepción en unos segundos ¡que cruel eres Yui!- Pero prefiero que seas tú y no cualquier otro. Durante estos meses te has ganado mi confianza y pasaste de ser una esclava a ser mi mano derecha, es por eso que quiero que seas mi sucesora- De nuevo he chocado con ese sentimiento de emoción de antes

-Lo entiendo, pero hay algo que quiero saber-

-Puedes preguntar cualquier cosa Kari-

-¿Cómo sabe que me dicen Kari?-

-Supongo que te pareces mas a tu hermano de lo que crees-

-¿Conoces a mi hermano?-El instituto es un lugar muy pequeño

-Yagami y yo nos sentamos juntos este año, y habla mucho de ti. Entonces qué dices ¿Aceptas ser mi sucesora?–

-Si pero, ¿El presidente no se elige por votación?-

-Si, pero conmigo ayudando en tu campaña estoy segura que ganarás- Pensándolo bien en qué problema me acabo de meter.

- ¡Esclavos hora de salida!- Yui tomó su bolso y caminó directo hacia la salida, no sin antes decirme- No te olvides de elegir un buen disfraz Kari-

- No te preocupes Yui- Imité la acción de la ex Capitana y salí con destino a mi casa

Había olvidado lo relajante y suave que era mi cama, la calma ha llegado y después del largo baño que tomé estoy lista para dormir…

Por favor teléfono para de sonar, por favor. Mis intentos palabras fueron inútiles, el teléfono no paro de sonar, la única forma de callarlo era contestar.

-¿Si?- Contesté soñolienta

-¡¿Dónde rayos estas, te estamos esperando?-Era Yolei la dueña de ese escándalo- ¿11 de la mañana y sigues durmiendo?- Esa voz con ironía era de Rika- ¡Si no te apresuras no encontraremos buenos disfraces!- Haruhi si sigues así gritaras al mismo nivel que Yolei - ¡Apresúrate ¿Si?- Yuri siempre tan amable- Mejor será que te no te quitemos más tiempo, cámbiate rápido, te vemos aquí en 7 minutos- Como no reconocer la risa que caracteriza a Asakura y así terminó la amistosa llamada.

Extrañaba esos gritos, pero no es momento de recordar viejos tiempos tengo 7 minutos para estar lista y ya he desperdiciado 1.

Corrí hacia mi closet y tomé lo primero que encontré, un short blanco, una blusa rosa, y un broche para arreglar mi cabello, por ultimo un par de zapatos estilo vans y en 3 minutos ya estaba lista, corrí hacia el garaje y entré a uno de los autos. Para suerte mía Hiroto estaba dentro de este.

-Hiroto necesito estar en el centro comercial en 2 minutos-

-Colóquese el cinturón- Obedecí y salimos a toda velocidad.

Al llegar al centro comercial, salí del auto y corrí lo más rápido posible, cerca de una heladería las encontré a todas reunidas.

-Al fin llegaste Kari- Yolei lucia cansada de esperar

-Sorprendente, llegaste exactamente en 7 minutos-

-No era necesario que midieras el tiempo Yuri-

-Rika me dijo que lo hiciera-

-Parece que gane la apuesta, Rika-

-¿Qué apuesta?- Dije tratando de normalizar mi respiración

-Rika apostó con Asakura, que tú llegarías tarde y perdió-

-No es gran cosa Haruhi-

-¿Qué tal si vamos a buscar nuestros disfraces?- Sugerí.

Todas estuvieron de acuerdo y empezamos a pasear de tienda en tienda.

Al final cada una tenía su disfraz; Asakura de caperucita roja, Haruhi eligió un vestido corto estilo militar, Rika un vestido blanco parecido a Capitán de la marina, Yuri era una Hada amarilla, Yolei optó por una traje de cleopatra y Yo por un traje medial que usaban las mujeres, de color blanco, con diseños de mariposas y hojas secas en un solo lado.

Después de la ardua tarea de elección de disfraces fuimos, por fin, por algo de comida. Escogimos un lugar tranquilo y empezamos a platicar acerca de mi castigo y otras cosas. Traté de asimilar todo lo que escuchaba "Yolei y Ken, cita, paseo, comida, helados, propuesta, novios, Halloween" "Todas las demás, cita, baile, ir, cada una". Disfrutaba mucho la compañía de mis amigas y todo parecía andar bien, hasta que vi cierto chico de actitud fría como un cubo de hielo junto con su hermano clon de mayor edad entrando y saliendo de tiendas de disfraces.

-¿Kari qué ves?-

-Nada, Yolei-

-Eso no es cierto Soldado, estabas viento a Takeru y a su hermano-

-Eh ¿Cómo lo supo Capitana?- Esa voz

-No tienes que seguir llamándome así Kari, era solo una broma- Mi cabeza se movió inconscientemente tratando de reconocer si la persona que hablaba era Yui.

-¿Capitana?- Preguntaron todas al unisonó

-Disculpen no me he presentado, mi nombre es Yui Sato, presidenta del cuerpo estudiantil del instituto y ella es mi amiga Azusa- Si eras tú Yui

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-¿Qué no vez?- Levanto la bosa que llevaba en sus manos y continuo- Comprando mi disfraz, espero ninguna de ustedes vaya de Ejecutiva– Advirtió con una mirada amenazadora- Bien es hora de irme, nos vemos-

- ¿Eres amiga de Yui Sato?-

-Yolei no te sorprendas tanto, ella es igual a nosotras-

-Tienes la menor idea de lo que dices, es Yui Sato, su familia es dueña de casi todos los hoteles y centros comerciales de Odaiba-

- Lo que Kari dice es cierto, no es para tanto Yolei- Gracias por tu apoyo Rika

- Yo no sabía que existía- Agregó des complicadamente Arruí. Deberías mirar con un poco mas de atención lo que sucede a tu alrededor amiga.

-Chicas ya es tarde y tengo un par de cosas que hacer-

-Tienes razón Yuri son casi las 6 y también tengo otros planes-

-Supongo que nuestra pequeña reunión ha acabado- Pienso lo mismo Yolei

-Eso creo yo- Fue un día entretenido y estoy cansada por la difícil búsqueda de disfraces.

Una a una nos despedimos y regresamos a nuestras casas.

Domingo

Desperté tarde, bastante tarde, era aproximadamente la 1 pm y pronto debería estar en el gimnasio del instituto terminando algunos pendientes.

Comí mi desayuno y subí a mi habitación para tomar un baño, si lo sé, comida pasada de las 12 ya no es desayuno.

Al cabo de las 3 pm ya estaba empezando mi trabajo de asistente. La decoración había quedado mejor de lo que esperaba y finalmente comprendí por que había tantos detalles, la razón era la implantación de una casa embrujada manejada por los maestros. Todo estaba solucionado, nuestro trabajo había acabado. La casa embrujada tenia potencial para asustar, la escenografía no podía ser mejor, contaba con un pequeño cementerio lleno de tumbas con lápidas perfectamente alumbradas con un tono verde, ataúdes que abrían y cerraban mostrando mounstruos dentro de ellos, telarañas con calaveras colgando que ponían su esquelética mano en tu hombro, calabazas gigantes con expresiones malvadas y otros complementos. También el mini escenario estaba completamente armado para la banda que habían contratado.

-¡Misión cumplida soldados, Mañana será día libre!- Un fuerte "Si" se escuchó, producto de los gritos de todos los soldados. Ya que tal como lo anunciaba Yui habíamos completado exitosamente nuestra misión y como recompensa, mañana podríamos descansar.

Halloween

Halloween al fin había tocado a nuestra puerta y solo faltaban horas para que el baile empezara. En estos momentos me encontraba ayudando a Tai con su disfraz de caballero de Hojalata, así lo llamaba yo.

1 Hora fue lo que tardamos en colocar bien el traje, para que mi querido hermano (nótese el sarcasmo en mis palabras) decidiera utilizar su plan B porque el plan A no lo dejaría ir al baño. ¿Cuál era el Plan B? Una palabra Shakespeare.

Tras haber perdido 2 horas de mi corta vida empecé a prepararme. Primero una ducha, listo. Luego disfraz, listo, y por ultimo maquillaje, listo. Mire el reloj marcaba 20:45, ya era hora de ir al baile.

-¡Kari como has crecido! ¡Tu disfraz te queda bien!- Exclamó sorprendido al verme bajar por las escaleras

-El tuyo también, prefiero ese, con el otro parecías una lata de soda- Ambos reímos

-Algo falta ¿Qué será?- Se entretuvo pensando un par de minutos hasta que pareció haber encontrado lo que quería decir- ¡Aquí esta!- Dijo sacando un objeto color rosa de su bolsillo. Era un broche para mi cabello, que delicadamente fue colocado en mi cabeza.

-Gracias-

-DE NA-DA ¿Nos vamos?- Asentí y caminé con él hasta la salida, donde el auto nos esperaba.

A lo lejos se podía escuchar el sonido de la música, ya habíamos llegado. Seguimos directo al gimnasio al entrar pude admirar el fruto de la sobreexplotación de los alumnos castigados, se sentía gratificante haber ayudad, aunque haya sido por un castigo.

Recorrí el gimnasio buscando a alguien conocido, de lejos pude distinguir a cierta hada y a cierta militar, parecían estar divirtiéndose. Me acerqué a ellas para saludarlas.

-¡Kari apareciste!-

-¡Nunca desaparecí Yolei!-

-¡Suficiente de Charla de Chicas vamos a bailar! – Era Davis vestido de mosquetero que agarró mi mano llevándome a la pista de Baile.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve bailando pero si sabía que había cambiado varias veces de pareja, sin embargo, algo me faltaba. Ese algo era Takeru, esperaba verlo, pero estas cosas no son su especialidad así que sencillamente decidió evitarla.

- Chicas voy a tomar un poco de aire fresco afuera-

- ¡Voy contigo!- Que extraño, Davis y Willis están de acuerdo en algo

- Gracias, pero quiero ir sola- Davis asintió de mala gana mientras que Willis tomó mi mano derecha y depositó un beso. Creo que se metió mucho en el papel de caballero solo por llevar ese traje.

Salí un poco mareada del gimnasio y caminé sin rumbo fijo, ahora estaba concentrada en lo bella que se veía la noche. Sin darme cuenta estaba en el corredor cerca de los casilleros. De pronto es alguien apareció

-¿Quién eres?-Pregunté un poco asustada

-Vlad- Respondió mirando la luna llena que se presentaba ante nosotros. De pronto una fría ráfaga de aire nos rodeo causándome una sensación de escalofríos ¿Acaso acaba de decir Vlad? Si mal no recuerdo ese era el nombre de la persona que había inspirado la creación de Drácula, que ironía ¿no creen? Encontrarme con un chico vestido de Drácula en Halloween, llamado Vlad, en la noche y por último completando la escena, sonidos de ramas golpeando contra el vidrio.

- ¿Solo Vlad? ¿O prefieres Drácula?- Estaba un poco asustada al inicio pero esto me parece absurdo que alguien se haya tomado el tiempo de comprar y complementar su disfraz tan bien solo para darme un susto es, o muy ingenioso, o una broma bastante cruel. Claramente se podía notar el leve delineado de sus ojos extrañamente grises, su pálida cara, sus labios que tenían un tono casi parecido al morado y su traje era tan completo; su camisa blanca, con su chaleco blanco, el pantalón negro, la distintiva capa de el Conde Drácula y finalmente su saco que lo llevaba en su brazo colgando. Cualquier persona que lo vea con ese disfraz y apoyado de esa forma en la pared no se le acercaría, de eso estoy muy segura, pero ahora necesito regresar al Baile.

-¿No es lo que querías Hikari?- Esa pregunta me sacó de mis pensamientos ¿Cómo sabia mi nombre?- Algo que te asustara…-Dejo su posición y se fue acercando a mí –… que te causara pesadillas…- Con pasos lentos ahora estaba más cerca, mi cuerpo no respondía no podía hacer otra cosa más que retroceder sin dejar de mirar sus ojos – Algo que recordaras toda tu vida- Había llegado al límite, una pared detrás de mi no me permitía retroceder y ahora su brazo me había acorralado. No había a donde escapar. Lo observé con atención y noté cierto toque de familiaridad en esas palabras ¿Dónde las había escuchado?

-Esto no es gracioso ¡deja de jugar!- Logré decir en un acto de valentía, pero fue inútil, no presto atención a mi reclamo y continuó hablando.

-Es hora de comer- Con su mano pareció limpiar una mancha roja de su boca

- Sangre- Creo que logré decir, abrió su boca estaba listo para morderme, podía ver sus colmillos, lo único que pude hacer fue girar mi cara, cerrar los ojos y esperar a que todo terminara.

Sentía como con su mano libre tomaba suavemente mi rostro y lo colocaba de frente con el de él, escuchaba su respiración cada vez más cerca hasta que

-¿Creíste que lo había olvidado Kari?- Abrí mis ojos por la sorpresa que me había llevado. Me había besado, ese extraño me había besado ¿Haberlo olvidado? ¿A qué se refiere con eso?, este extraño hablaba de haber olvidado algo y en este mes Takeru es el único que ha olvidado algo, no puede ser él o si.

-¿Takeru?- Sonrió, ya no tenía colmillos. Suspiré aliviada

-No deberías besar a cualquier extraño, sabes, tal vez el próximo no sea yo sino otro- ¿Acaso me estaba regañando?

-Y tú no vayas besando a la primera chica que vez, recuerda que eres Drácula- Reí un poco. Luego analicé con más cuidado la situación - ¿No estás un poco incomodo?- Dije al ver que seguía aprisionada contra la pared.

-Hmph- No se movió, por lo que eso fue un NO. Pero hay algo más que quiero saber

-¿Ahora eres castaño?- Dije señalando su cabello. Su cara se mostraba sorprendida.

-Parece que Matt confundió los tintes-

-Oh ya veo, ¿y tus colmillos a donde se fueron?-

-En mi bolsillo Sherlock-Lo último me causo gracia pero esta desapareció al ver como Takeru acercaba su rostro al mío, pude sentir el roce de sus labios

-¡¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?- Era el Sr. Kunikida que había arruinado este momento de reconciliación.

-Eh… yo -

-Finge desmayarte- Murmuro cerca de mi oído. Obedecí. A eso le llamo pensar rápido - Señor yo venía a buscar una camisa en mi casillero para quitarme algo del maquillaje y vi que Hikari estaba acostada contra los casilleros, lucia cansada así que, me acerqué a ella para ver que le sucedía y después vino usted Señor- O Takeru es un mentiroso o tiene talento para crear historias

-¿Es eso verdad?-Me preguntó. Asentí

-Estaba muy cansada y vine a tomar un poco de aire- En parte era cierto lo que decía

-Suena bastante creíble, regresen al baile ahora- Su cara parecía no creer completamente lo que decía, pero mejor así.

Caminamos por el pasillo deshabitado del instituto, parecía como si no tuviera nada que decir en estos momentos, como si hubiera olvidado lo de hace unos minutos. Podía escuchar la música proveniente del exterior mezclándose con el sonido que nuestros pasos provocaban. Takeru se había adelantado por unos pocos centímetros sin siquiera mirarme o dirigirme palabra alguna.

-Eh Gracias- Dije, pero pareció no importarle seguía caminando como si nada hubiera sucedido. Estas cosas siempre terminan así entre nosotros, supongo que – Nunca lograré entenderte - Mi sentimiento de impotencia pareció materializarse en palabras. Creo que nunca lograré entender a alguien como él ¿Será que aquí acaba todo?

-¿Huh?- Repentinamente mis pensamientos fueron detenidos al chocar con cierto "castaño". Parado dándome la espalda lentamente fue girando hasta quedar cara a cara conmigo. Su mirada era extraña tenía cierto toque de calidez nunca antes visto. Su mano derecha se acercó y delicadamente tomó mi mano izquierda y giró dándome la espalda nuevamente. Estaba usando el brazalete que le regalé y yo tenía uno igual con otro símbolo con bordes rosa ¿Te tomaste todas estas molestias por mi? _Takeru tú…_

-Vamos – _No necesitas decir nada, porque siempre me sorprendes…_

Al final me encontré con Yamato durante la semana de descanso que nos habían dado por lo bien que quedó el Baile de Halloween y me contó como Takeru no encontraba algo que me guste, por eso no me dio nada. Y como después de ver el símbolo del brazalete que le regalé, recordó una vieja historia sobre la luz y la esperanza, "Tanto la luz como la esperanza se complementan, sin luz no hay esperanza y viceversa". Pensó que si había un brazalete de esperanza habría uno de Luz y durante una semana buscó ese brazalete hasta encontrarlo. Luego escuchó que quería que me asustaran y consiguió un buen disfraz.

_Takeru tú siempre me sorprendes_

**¿Les gustó Si, No?**

**¿Se sorprendieron :O? haha**

**Reviews**

**Att: * Diana**


	11. Chapter 11

Hola queridos lectores y mil disculpas por no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo. Podría darles muchas razones por las que me he alejado de este fic pero como colegio (del que me acabo de graduar), estudiar para examen de ingreso de la universidad, los proyectos de graduación, actividades extracurriculares, cursos de idiomas, entrenamientos de tenis, en fin simplemente terminé perdiendo poco a poco el interés debido al poco tiempo que podía darle a la escritura especialmente en español ya que uno de mis profesores no me permitía ni hablar ni escribir en español fuera del colegio al menos que sea en Inglés (si no lo hacía recibía mucha tarea extra ya que evaluaba mi avance en cada clase)además tenía que aprender el idioma rápido por asuntos escolares. Así que realmente lo siento por hacerlos esperar tanto. La razón por la que les escribo es para decirles que definitivamente voy a acabar este fic pero les pido que me den un poco de tiempo para volver a tomar el hilo de la historia ya que no recuerdo bien la trama ni el nombre de algunos de los personajes incidentales. Por eso si alguno de ustedes lectores sigue ahí todavía les estoy realmente agradecida.

PS: Supongo que mi manera de escribir debe haber cambiado un poco porque pienso que he "madurado" o ¿no? Por eso talvez cambien algunas partes de la historia al igual que estado psicológico de los personajes ya que pienso que estos también deben crecer al igual que yo lo hice.

Les pido resistan este corto tiempo hasta que actualice nuevamente.

Mis más sinceras disculpas

Att: *Diana


End file.
